Eclipse of the Eye
by crimson4skies
Summary: During a job, Dean is struck with a spell that visually impaires him. Left helpless, he must learn to rely on his brother until the witch is found, but can the witch be found? Is the spell reversable? Or must Dean learn to live in a world of darkness?
1. Witch Hunt

The diner was quiet, only a few chatters from a couple tables scattered throughout. The diner was a tad on the dark side; most of the blinds were drawn down to block out the sun in an attempt to keep the place cool. A couple fans twirled quietly from the ceilings.

Sam was clicking away at his laptop which was casting a slight blue luminosity onto his face. A small frown was fixed on his face as he tried to concentrate on the search. Dean, meanwhile, had a newspaper in front of him and a pen in hand. Originally, he was supposed to be checking the Omits for any possible strange deaths. Somehow, his attention was pulled away from the newspaper and was distracted by other people in the diner; tapping the pen onto the table subconsciously.

Sam glanced up at his brother several times before focusing on his laptop again, his frown deepening as he tried to concentrate. Sam's knee began to bounce, at first at random, but it then began to go along with the beat of Dean's pen. Sam finally sighed, stopping his work, and looked up at his brother.

"...Dean." He said, finally, when his brother didn't notice. Dean looked over, eyebrows slightly raised in question. Sam sighed in annoyance. "Have you found anything yet?" Dean glanced down at the nearly untouched newspaper.

"Uh, no, not really."

"Not really?" Sam asked, his eyebrows rising, his voice taking on a certain tone. "Or 'I'm too busy staring at the waitresses'?" Dean frowned at Sam's words. Sam knew how it came out but he was too tired to care at the moment. He didn't get much sleep last night, or even the nights before. The motel room didn't supply very soft beds but it wasn't that; Sam was used to hard motel beds. It was these dreams he was having, keep waking him up every 2 hours or so.

The dreams weren't nightmares, compared to the premonitions, nor did they really make any sense. But it's been the same thing, over and over, night after night. He dreamt that he was standing on a dark stage overlooking a large maze. He was calling out to Dean who was down in the maze, trying desperately to get his brother back to him. Dean, however, had a blindfold on and couldn't see anything and was relying solely on his brother's directions.

Sam hadn't told his brother about these dreams. His premonitions had stopped long ago after the yellow eyed demon was killed; so this couldn't be another premonition. It was probably just from all the stress of the past couple jobs getting to him.

"...Who peed in your cornflakes this morning?"

Sam looked up at Dean, an exasperated expression on his face. Dean gave a lopsided grin.

"You find anything?"

"Well," Sam began, scratching the back of his head. "There are a couple missing person cases, mutilated cows...oh, and there was someone who was found dead in their house after having digested more than 3 dozen thumbtacks." Sam looked up to catch Dean's expression. He smiled. "What's wrong?" Dean shot Sam a glare.

"That's not funny, Sam. I wish I could have bitch slapped that witch myself."

"Yeah, well, if Ruby hadn't showed up at the right time and-"

"Don't. I don't want to remember that...stuff...she forced down my throat." Dean shivered.

Sam smiled a little. Though it wasn't really funny, Dean almost died. If it wasn't for Ruby he wouldn't be there, sitting across the table from him. He would have been too late.

"So you think it may be a witch?" Sam asked. Dean nodded, pushing his lower lip up in thought.

"Yeah, sounds like it. Where is this?"

"Olympia."

"Sweet, let's go to Washington."

* * *

It was pouring and cold; expected weather for the time of year. Dean was lounged back in the leather seat of the impala, eyes closed, listening to the rain pound down around him. Sam was inside, getting more information on the victim, Thomas Ackerman. He's been in there for nearly an hour now but Dean didn't mind; allowed him to get a little shut eye.

Unfortunately that wasn't the case. His thoughts were on Sam. He hadn't said anything yet, but Dean isn't blind. He can tell his brother hasn't been getting much sleep, Dean can see his brother's eyes getting shallow, not to mention his attitude. Last time it was like this was after Jessica's death and Sam was haunted with nightmares of her death. But that was almost over 2 years ago. Dean is sure Sam is over the tragedy and has moved on; so what's bothering him now?

The passenger door of the impala opened and the car shook as Sam climbed in. Dean opened his eyes and sat up, looking over at Sam.

"Well, what's the news?"

"No record of any mental problems or anything of that sort so that rules out mad man. Also, there are no sign of injury or tissue tear in his throat and oesophagus; so they have no idea how the thumbtacks got into his stomach."

"Almost exactly like that witch situation a while back." Sam nodded in agreement with Dean. "Did I ever mention that I hate witches?"

"Yeah, you made it obvious before." Sam said, looking out the window in thought. Dean studied his brother for a moment. His eyes were shallow, slightly bloodshot, skin pale, though no one would be able to notice except Dean.

"You alright, Sammy?" Dean asked, not taking his eyes off Sam. Sam glanced over at Dean.

"Fine. Why?"

"I dunno, you just seem tired." Dean said, looking away to turn the car and bring the impala to life.

"I'm fine." Sam answered.

_Sure you are_.

"Where we headed?" Dean asked.

"I guess we should drop by some of the neighbours. It's a closed in community so I'm sure they have something to tell."

Dean groaned. "Great, this ought to be fun." Sam smiled. "Why don't you try and get some shut eye, you're starting to look like Edward Scissorhands."

"Thanks Dean."

* * *

"Who are you two?" The woman looked from Dean to Sam from the doorway of her home.

"Hello Mrs.Handsid, I'm agent Ford, this is agent Hamel, and we're from Homeland Security."

The woman at the door looked at Sam and then back to Dean again.

"We'd just like to ask you a couple questions." Sam reassured.

"About what?"

"About your neighbour, Mr.Ackerman." Dean said. The frown on the her face deepened.

"What does Homeland Security have anything to do with him?"

"Well," Sam said, frowning slightly. "It's about his death..."

"But it was a suicide."

"Was it?" Dean asked. "Mrs. Handsid, did Mr.Ackerman appear to be the type that would commit suicide?"

"Well, no...not really..." She said, thoughtful. "But maybe...I guess it's possible."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, he just went through a divorce with his wife. But...you two must have already known about that."

"Right," Dean swallowed. "The divorce...because..there were...problems..."

"Well, yeah, he caught her cheating on him...with another woman!"

Dean swallowed and nodded slowly. "Right, of course." He said.

"Where is she now?" Sam asked.

"Well, you two should already know that, shouldn't you?"

"Well, we haven't looked into it, and it'd be a lot faster if you just told us." Sam said, smiling a little.

"Well, she moved in with her new girlfriend. Um, Aspen Road, the house with the red Volkswagen; just a couple blocks from here."

"Thanks a lot." Dean said, smiling at her, and the two turned and made their way down the steps towards Dean's car.

"Well, what do you think?" Sam asked.

"I dunno, witch-lesbians?" Dean pulled his keys out and unlocked the car. Sam sighed.

"I don't know..." Sam looked around at the community. It was all wealthy houses, manicured lawns, and expensive cars; almost exactly like the last witch hunt.

"We'll have to go pay them a visit." Dean jumped into the car and Sam followed.

They didn't drive long until they found the house. Dean brought the car to a stop on the side of the road and turned it off. Both brothers got out.

The house was the largest of them all. It was a crisp white colour with black lining on the door and windows. A small garden lined the front of the house and a shiny red Volkswagen sat in the driveway. Dean looked at the car and whistled as they passed by it. Sam's eyes widened and he looked at Dean.

"Are you cheating on your impala?"

"What? No! I was just thinking how expensive this car must be." Dean said, frowning at Sam before turning away and walking to the front door. Sam smirked slightly behind.

Dean pressed the doorbell and waited, listening for sounds from inside. Nothing happened so Dean rang again.

Still silence. Dean looked back at Sam who glanced around.

"Must not be home." Sam said. Dean sighed before knocking loudly on the door.

"Hello! Homeland Security, open up!" He called.

Still silence. Dean sighed and looked around. "Alright, we'll check back later." Sam nodded and turned, heading down the steps.

When Dean reached the bottom of the steps, his eyes caught onto a rock in the garden. The rock was tucked under one of the rose bushes and would not have been seen except from a certain angle. Dean stepped over and crouched down, reaching under the bush to pull out the rock. Sam came up behind Dean when he noticed Dean wasn't following.

"What is it?" Sam asked, looking over Dean's shoulder at the rock.

The rock was a flat one with a graved in hexagram; home made by the looks of it.

"Star of David?" Dean asked, standing up and turning to face Sam. Sam frowned, taking the rock from Dean and shook his head.

"No, it has a circle around the hexagram, it's a wiccan symbol, not a Star of David." Sam said. Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Hmm, well, let's see, a home made scratched in Wiccan symbol hidden under a bush in front of the house. That could only mean one thing. I think our little witch hunt has come to an end."


	2. Bad Feeling

"You know, we should probably wait a bit." Sam whispered to Dean who was crouched down, picking at the back door lock.

"Why's that?"

"Well, less chance of being caught during the night. And not to mention we're going on a hunch."

"A hunch? Sam, why else would there be a wiccan symbol hidden under a bush?" Dean asked.

"Exactly, it's not much to go on. I just think it'd be safer at night; it's not like we're in a rush. Besides, they could be coming home any minute."

"What the hell is with ya, Sammy? Since when were you so nervous about something like that?" Dean paused his lock picking to look over his shoulder at his brother. Sam sighed, shifting onto one foot.

"I dunno...I just...have a bad feeling about this."

Dean studied Sam for a second. It was rare for Sam to say something like that; and when he did, usually something bad did happen. Dean hesitated. Maybe he should listen to Sam's advice and come back later. But he wanted this job to be over. He really really hated witches and the sooner this job is over the better. If they just took a quick peek around inside, then the job would be solved quickly; maybe even in one day.

"It'll be fine." Dean reassured, resuming his lock picking. Soon the doorknob clicked and Dean stood up, turning the knob and letting the door open. Both boys withdrew their guns but kept them low, close to their side. Dean entered first, then Sam. They had walked into a small room with a washing machine and dryer in the corner. Dean walked through the doorframe on the other side of the room and around the corner into a small hall leading into a living room. The wood floor turned into white carpet when they entered the fully furnished living room complete with black leather couches, glass coffee table, and a fire place with a flat screen TV hanging over top. Across the room, up three steps was another level where a large kitchen was. There was little doubt this place was designed by a professional.

The house was completely quiet. To their right were two sets of stairs, one leading down to a lower level and one leading up to a higher level.

"I'll check downstairs, you go up." He whispered to Sam who nodded.

Dean walked down the stairs quietly, thankful for the carpet which helped him in being absolutely silent. He reached the bottom to find himself in a basement.

Dean scrunched up his nose in distaste; a witch definitely lived here. Old glass bottles filled with unknown substance covered the wooden shelves and counters and the floor was covered with witchcraft books. There was a small table in the center of the room with a couple candles, lit, arranged in an arch around two bowls. One bowl contained a red liquid, most likely blood. The other one was filled with thumbtacks.

Dean took a couple steps into the room, eyeing the dish of thumbtacks. There were several other dishes found around the room; all filled with either needles, nails, syringes, or broken glass.

"Someone likes pointy things..." Dean mumbled to himself, walking around the table to get a look at some of the bottles that sat on the shelves.

Dean froze, his hunter sense tingling. Someone was approaching from behind. He waited a second or two before spinning around, his gun aiming at the first person he saw. Before him stood a woman, well dressed, long red hair, and cold gray eyes. Her pretty face was pulled into a scowl, her hands bunched into tight fists. Dean kept his gun aimed at her.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"The last person you'll ever see." She answered, her voice cold. Dean frowned but before he could do anything more, she whipped her hand at him, throwing some kind of dust at him. It got into his eyes 

and he lowered his gun a little, trying to wipe away whatever she threw at him. He heard her start speaking some strange words and cursed under his breath; she was putting a spell on him.

Despite the irritation in his eyes, he forced them open in a squint and aimed his gun at her again. Before he even had the chance to fire, a sharp burning pain shot through his head and eyes. He screamed in pain, the gun dropped from his hands as he stumbled back, eyes closed tightly and his hands pressed to them. It was like someone had stuck a red hot iron bar into his eyes. He lashed out for something to catch hold of before he fell and managed to grab onto the counter, pushing bottles and other objects off. He heard them smash against the ground.

He screamed again, he screamed Sam's name for help. He could no longer hear the witch as he slipped to his knees and fell over onto the ground. Pain shot through his arms and hands as he landed on the broken bottles and whatever else was sharp that was knocked off the counter. He couldn't force his eyes open because of the pain and couldn't do anything more than curl up on his knees, pressing his arms to his eyes since his hands were throbbing with pain already.

He heard thumping from above of someone running down the stairs. Sam, he heard his cry for help.

* * *

Sam ran down the steps as fast as he possibly could go without tripping; his heart thumping faster than his steps. The scream he'd heard from downstairs was no doubt Dean's.

"DEAN!" He yelled, hitting the bottom into the basement, gun ready. He took one glance around the room, checking it was safe, until his eyes fell on Dean.

Dean was huddled on the ground, his arms pressing against his face and he was swaying forward and back in pain. There was blood running down his arms and hands and he was kneeling in a mess of broken glass, large carpentry nails, and blood.

Sam's stomach turned over and his heart became the lump in his throat. He ran over to Dean, not caring where his knees came down in the mess.

"Dean!" Sam took Dean's shoulders, trying to see Dean's face. "It's ok, Dean, I'm here." He reassured, taking hold of Dean's forearms to pull them away from his face. Dean whimpered and Sam let out a sharp breath when he saw the blood flowing from Dean's closed eyes. "Oh my god, Dean, what happened!?" Sam asked, wiping away some of the blood.

"Witch..." Dean managed out through the pain. "She...threw...dust or something." He groaned, his hands falling on Sam's shoulders for support. Sam glanced around the room again and spotted the open door he hadn't noticed before. He sprung to his feet, grabbing the gun he had dropped to the ground, and ran over to the door; after the witch.

He stepped into the room, waving his gun around for her. He spotted the wooden stairs on the other side of the room that lead up to a wide open door leading outside. He ran up the stairs and out the door, keeping his gun low now. He glanced around. The door lead out the side of the house and to his right he could see the impala, still parked on the side of the road.

The witch was nowhere in sight and the red Volkswagen was gone. Sam swallowed and flew back down the steps and back to Dean, in the same position as before.

"Alright, Dean, we've got to get out here." He said in a rush, moving behind Dean and hooking his arms around his waist. He grunted as he heaved Dean to his feet, who tried to help in any way he could, still breathing hard with pain. Sam pulled Dean's arm over his shoulders and wrapped his other arm around Dean's waist. Dean pressed his free arm to his eyes again and was bent over slightly.

"C'mon, Dean." Sam said. "Let's get back to the impala." He pulled Dean along, taking most of his weight. He had to turn sideways to pull Dean through the open door towards the stairs. "It's going to be ok, Dean, ok?" Sam said making sure Dean stayed with him. They reached the stairs and Sam instructed Dean to lift one foot. Dean groaned trying to comply with Sam but the pain in his eyes was only getting worse; it was hard to think. "That's right, one step at a time." Sam said gently, going slow for Dean's sake despite the urge to just drag him along.

When they finally made it to the top and outside, Sam pulled Dean towards the impala.

"We're almost there, Dean, almost there." Sam glanced at his brother several times, picking up the speed.

When they finally reached the impala, Sam set Dean to lean against the car as he pulled the backseat door open. He took hold of Dean's arms and gently guided him down onto the seat.

"It's going to be ok, Dean." Sam said, trucking Dean's legs into the car. "Dean..." Sam said, looking at his brother. Dean didn't respond, still hunched over, one arm pressed to his face. Sam's expression changed. "Dean..." He said again, hopeful for a response. Dean didn't even move. Sam swallowed, closing the car door and running around to the driver's seat and jumped in. He couldn't get the keys into the ignition fast enough to the start the car.

The impala squealed away from the curb and sped away towards the hospital.


	3. Secret Foreboding

"Thank you, uh, Mr.Wellingham." The pretty blonde secretary said from the front desk, handing the insurance card back to Sam who nodded; sticking it back into his wallet. He walked across the hall to sit down on the bench but got back up and started to pace again.

It's been almost 2 hours now and still not one word from the doctor. This takes him back to the last time he was waiting in the hospital for news on his brother. _Wow, feels like a decade ago._ Dean's heart was severely damaged then. It was the tazer that Dean shot at the creature they were hunting; the creature happened to be standing in the same pool of water as Dean and the shock hit him as well; the electricity triggered a heart attack. He was only given a few weeks to live.

If it wasn't for that faith healer, Dean wouldn't be around today.

These thoughts weren't helping Sam calm down. Usually he was able to appear calm and cool if he really tried but for whatever reason he just couldn't do that. His hands were shaking, he paced back and forth quickly, and sweat beaded his face.

It was the ride to the hospital that sent Sam over the edge into jittery-Ville. Sam tried to talk to his brother, get more answers of what happened, or how he was doing; hell, anything that would let Sam know his brother was still with him. But nothing. Dean said nothing the entire ride, didn't even try to respond. It was all moaning and groaning, his arm never leaving his face.

"Sir, are you feeling alright? You look a little pale." The secretary said over the desk to Sam. It took Sam a moment to figure out she was even talking to him. He forced a small smile.

"I'm fine. It's just...my brother..." Sam said, swallowing hard. The secretary gave him a sympathetic smile and nodded. Sam was sure this wasn't her first dealing with someone waiting for news on a loved one. Sam looked down at the hallway and spotted the doctor. It took everything in him to walk to the doctor, quickly, but he didn't run.

"How's my brother?" Sam asked face riddled in worry. The doctor took a deep breath; that was never a good sign. It means he needed more time to think of a way to break the bad news to him. Sam's jaw clenched, bracing for the impact.

"He's has severe damage to his eyes...I've...actually never seen it that bad before. And then he has some deep cuts on his hands from the broken glass but it's nothing major." Sam swallowed, taking in the doctor's words. "...We found gunpowder in his eyes, and some other suspense which is being testing in the lab as we speak."

"Gunpowder?" Sam asked, frowning. The doctor nodded.

"Any idea how that could have happened?" The doctor asked. Sam frowned and shook his head.

"No, like I said, we were house-sitting for some friends of ours and Dean was in the garage working on some new cabinets, and then I heard a huge crash and...I found him on the floor, covering his eyes. I didn't stop to look what was on the floor; I just immediately rushed him here." Sam said. The doctor nodded slowly.

"I see."

"Can I see my brother now?" Sam asked. The doctor nodded.

"Sure, he's awake now." Sam nodded to the doctor before heading to Dean's room quickly.

* * *

Darkness. Absolute darkness.

Dean groaned, touching the cloth that was wrapped around his head, bandaging his eyes tightly. Tight enough that it felt like Dean's eyeballs were being pushed back out of his sockets into his head. But at least the pain is gone.

He was going to rip that bitch to threads when they find her.

His hands were bandaged too, he could feel it, but it didn't feel like much. He knew he probably scrapped them up reasonably well on the broken glass and whatever else had fallen off the counter.

Dean gently touched the back of his left hand, feeling the I.V. Whatever drugs the doctors were pumping into him was starting to make him feel woozy. He'll have to ask them to lay off a little next time they come in.

He heard the door open. _Ah, perfect timing._

"Look, doc, you increase the drugs anymore and you'll put me into a coma." Dean said.

"It's me." Came the two simple words. Sam's voice.

"Sam."

"Hey." He heard Sam's footsteps as he crossed the room to Dean's bedside. There was a scratching on the floor; Dean assumed it was Sam dragging the stool closer to sit down.

"How you feeling?" Sam asked, trying to keep his tone light. Dean turned his head towards Sam slightly before answering. Somehow, it felt strange to keep it straight, even if he couldn't see.

"Drugged." Dean heard Sam's soft chuckle and smiled a little; it's good to hear him laugh despite the situation.

"So...I talked to your doctor-"

"Is he black?" Dean asked, cutting Sam off. There was a moment of silence.

"...uh...no..." Sam said, hesitant. "Whhhhy?"

"Oh...well...he sounds a lot like that other doctor I had, you know, the fabric softener teddy bear." Dean shook his head. "Is this what they learn in med school too? How to treat every patient as if they're dying."

"...you were dying then." Sam said slowly.

"I know, Sam! But I'm not dying now, am I?"

"...no."

Dean frowned at the tone in Sam's voice and hesitation. "What's wrong?"

"Dean, you do realize this is serious, right?" Sam said, irritation and disbelief in his tone. Dean groaned but didn't say anything. Sam continued anyway. "The doctor said it was serious damage to your eyes...you may never-..."

"See again?" Dean finished.

"...y-yeah."

"Look, Sam, I'm going to see again. When they get this bandage off, everything will be as it was." Dean said, his voice confident. There was silence from Sam. "...Sam...?"

"Yeah..." Sam said, his voice suddenly weak. Dean frowned again; oh, how much he wished he could see Sam right now.

"Are you hurt?" Dean asked, voice firm; demanding. He didn't really know what happened when Sam left him for so long. Well, maybe it wasn't for that long, but it felt like it to him at the time.

"No, I'm fine." Sam said. Dean was unconvinced.

"Then what is it?" Sam was silent for a long time again.

"...It's just...I should have made us wait till nightfall..." Sam said, his voice quiet. Dean groaned, loudly.

"Oh, don't start this again, Sam." He said angrily. "There was no way you could have known what would happen! Now listen to me, it wasn't your fault! If anything, it was mine; I should have been more aware of my surroundings!" Dean was suddenly stricken with Déjà vu; he's said some of that before, a while back, during the Bloody Mary job. Sam was going to use himself as bait because Bloody Mary went after those who kept a secret that killed someone; or at least blamed themselves for another's death. Jessica, before she died, Sam dreamt of her death; so Sam blamed himself for her death. Hell, he probably still blames himself for it.

But Sam's premonitions stopped after the demon was killed.

Didn't they?


	4. Blindfolded Part 1

The next day Dean was released from the hospital on promise of returning a week later for observation and the permanent removal of the bandage; but until then he would have to live blindfolded. The doctor instructed Sam to give Dean eye drops every day three times a day; and then the bandage is to be put back in place. The longer Dean had the bandage covering his eyes, however, the grouchier he was growing. This was going to be a long week.

"Look, Dean, if I let you walk yourself you're going to run into someone or something."

"I'll use the wall, Sam! Don't touch me!" Dean snapped back, a deep threatening growl in his voice.

"Oh, c'mon Dean. Dea-" Sam huffed and gave up; there was no way he was going to win when his brother was this stubborn. _If Dean wants to walk around blind and crash into stuff, then so be it._ "Turn right." Sam ordered, turning down that way then stopped to watch his brother cross the hall to the other wall, hands out, walking slowly. Ok, so he didn't really mean that last thought, he still didn't want his brother to get hurt, despite his sudden rotten mood.

When Dean safely made it to the other side he kept one hand on the wall and the other out in front of him, turning the corner. Sam sighed again and turned, approaching the elevator doors and pushing the button to summon one. Dean was there before the elevator came.

"Just wait, Dean." Sam said and looked up at the numbers above the doors, watching the elevator's progress. He glanced back at his brother. He was glad Dean couldn't see because otherwise he would have gotten crap for the way Sam was looking at him.

Dean was convinced that he would see again despite what the doctors were saying. Sam sure hoped he was right but he was finding it hard to find faith in believing he would. The doctors went over exactly how much damage there was in Dean's eyes, it was sickening. This was going to destroy Dean if his sight doesn't return and Sam didn't know what he'd do. Dean certainly wouldn't be able to hunt anymore. So what? Is Sam just to force Dean to quit and live a normal life as a blind man? Take away the one thing Dean has to live for? It's like telling a Pianist they can't play piano anymore and Sam was praying it wouldn't come to that.

The doors opened and a couple people filed out. There were 3 others still in the small elevator. Sam made eye contact with one of the men in the elevator who was wearing scrubs. He held a hand out the door to hold the elevator. Sam smiled.

"Thanks." He said and turned to his brother. He didn't care if Dean didn't want help; there was no way he was getting into a small crowded elevator by himself. As soon as Sam touched Dean's elbow he jerked away.

"Sam!"

"Dude, we're about to get into a crowded elevator and somebody is holding it open for us. Let me help you." Sam demanded in a low voice, no room for negotiation in his tone. Dean groaned and Sam took that as a yes, taking Dean's elbow with one hand and the other on Dean's opposite shoulder. He guided Dean towards the elevator and nodded in thanks to the man who smiled and nodded back.

Once they were safely inside the elevator doors closed and Dean brushed Sam's hand of his shoulder. The ride felt long. The elevator was stopped several times by people getting off and on, but eventually they made it to the ground level of the hospital. Despite Dean's likings, Sam kept hold of his brother's elbow until they got out to the car.

"I can do it." Dean said, irritated when Sam tried to help him into the car. Sam sighed and walked around the car to the driver's side, getting in. If Dean was going to be like this, maybe Sam will just take the car and leave his ass for the week; because Sam wasn't about to put up with his attitude.

Sam jammed the keys into the ignition, steaming, and brought the car to life. If Dean could see, he probably would have hit Sam for that. Sam pulled away out of the hospital parking lot towards their motel room.

* * *

The ride back to the motel is incredibly boring when you can't see. He had asked Sam to put some music on several times but got no response. Dean could feel Sam's bad mood pulsing off his body and decided to avoid any argument or, worse, chick flick moment.

Once Dean knew they were parked and Sam turned the impala off, Dean felt for the door handle and opened the car door, getting out.

"You going to let me help you to the room or are you going to stumble around, trying random doors until you find ours?" Sam asked voice filled with irritation and sarcasm. Dean nearly grinded his teeth.

"Look man, I'm sorry I can't see, alright?!" Dean snapped back.

"Dean! This isn't about that! This is about you not letting me help you!" Sam shouted. "Look man! There's nothing wrong with asking for help sometimes! You're not superman, so stop acting like it!" Dean growled. He was dead tired; he didn't want to fight with Sam right now.

It was quiet between them for what seemed like forever. Dean jerked when he felt a hand on his elbow, startled; he hadn't even heard Sam approach him. The hand on his elbow was a firm and tight grip, angry. Dean stumbled slightly as Sam dragged him to the motel door, his head was suddenly starting to swim but he did his best to walk straight. He was suddenly stopped and the hand on his elbow disappeared. Dean listened to Sam unlocking the motel room door, trying to keep himself from swaying. What was wrong with him? He felt like he was lying down on a spinning merry-go-round with his eyes closed.

Sam pushed the door open and turned, grabbing Dean's arm, showing how pissed off he was by the grip since Dean can't see. Sam stepped into the room, pulling Dean along behind him. He turned, letting go of Dean's arm, to suddenly have Dean collapse into his chest.

"Whoa! Dean, what's wrong?" Sam asked all anger gone in a flash; replaced with worry as he caught Dean around the waist before he fell.

"I...don't feel too good." Dean mumbled, barely audible. Sam grunted, pulling Dean's arm around his shoulders and dragging him over to the beds. He sat Dean down and put both hands on his shoulders, keeping Dean sitting upright.

"Dean? Dean? You there, man? C'mon, say something." Sam said quickly.

"I'm fine, Sammy." Dean managed to say. "It's just...the drugs wearing off...goddamn doctors...I told them it was too much." Dean groaned and then he was quiet for a moment. Dean swallowed twice. "Sam...Sam, get me a bucket." Sam heard the urgent tone in his voice and acted immediately, grabbing the nearby garbage can and plucking it down in front of Dean, who was now crouched over, elbows on his knees and head hanging. Sam took Dean's hand and laid it on the garbage can so he knew it was there. Dean groaned again, his other hand finding itself on the can.

Sam winced when Dean began to dry heave. Dean hadn't had anything to eat in the past 24 hours, so he really had nothing to throw up. But still, a little bile came out and Sam got to his feet and headed to the bathroom. He grabbed a facecloth and wet it before returning to Dean who was still heaving. Sam took a seat beside Dean on the bed and waited patiently until the heaving had passed.

"Maybe you're allergic to something they gave you." Sam said when Dean was finished, pressing the cool damp cloth into his hand.

"Maybe." He said taking the cloth from Sam gratefully and wiped his mouth. He was quiet for awhile before standing up. Sam immediately jumped to his feet too, putting a hand on Dean's back but he shrugged it off. "I'm fine now, Sam. I'm just going to get some sleep." Dean said.

"Alright." Sam watched Dean as he felt his way to the head of the bed, pulled back the covers and climbed in. Sam glanced at the time, seeing that it was getting late, and decided to turn in himself.


	5. Blindfolded Part 2

Sam blinked awake, taking a moment to register what the clock on the nightstand said. 9:06. He closed his eyes again before he rolled over to check on his brother in the other bed. Dean had his back to Sam but Sam could hear the heavy breathing and knew Dean was still fast asleep. Sam sat up, yawned, and pulled himself out of bed.

Light was flooding through the blinds, lighting up the place. Dean would have been up long before Sam, he always is. But with the bandage on, the light wouldn't wake him like normal. Sam glanced at the time again; he needed to wake Dean up to give him his eye drops. Sam glanced back at Dean, hesitating.

He could let Dean sleep a little longer; it wouldn't hurt. And also Sam knew Dean will most likely put up a fight against the eye drops. He'll do it when he returns with some breakfast.

Sam crossed the room to the small table where a motel pad of paper sat. He picked up a pen and hesitated just as he was about to write the first word. _What are you doing, Sam? Dean won't be able to read it. _Sam frowned at himself and shook his head. He looked around the room. What could he do to let Dean know what he was doing? If he just left, it's possible that Dean may assume something happened; and being blind wasn't going to help. Actually, the fact that he was blind may cause him to assume the worst. Maybe he'll just order something and go grab it when Dean awakens. It'd be the best, just in case.

Sam grabbed the cell phone off the table and opened the door, quietly, and stepped outside.

* * *

_Damn...it wasn't a dream._ Dean groaned, waking up, and sat up right. He raised a hand to rub his eyes awake out of habit but quickly found the bandage. He pinched the bridge of the nose through the bandage and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Sam?" He said, quietly though, he wasn't sure if Sam was still asleep or not. He listened and couldn't hear the breathing. He frowned, slowly making his way over to Sam's bed and brought his hands down where he thought he'd find Sam's shoulder. His hand fell right through to the messy sheets. Dean stood up straight. "Sam." He called, much louder now.

It's not the first time Dean has woken up to find Sam gone, usually on an errand for breakfast. But with Dean being blindfolded. _Shit, what if something happened? How would I know? _Dean clenched his jaw, forcing his heart to slow back down to normal pace.

He heard the door open and spun towards the noise.

"Sam?" He asked trying to hide the growing anxious feeling inside him.

"Yeah." Came Sam's voice. Dean immediately relaxed and found his way back to his bed and sat at the end of it.

Sam winced. He was grateful he didn't just take off. Despite his brother's efforts, Sam saw the tension in his body, especially the way he relaxed when Sam answered.

"Sorry, I was just ordering some breakfast."

"Ordering breakfast? From where?"

"Well, believe it or not, I actually found a place in the phone book. Some new restaurant called The Pantry; I don't know, I think it's some Canadian restaurant. I hope you dont mind having pancakes and bacon."

"Sounds good. As long as the bacon isn't moose or something..." Dean frowned. "Moose...what's the plural word for moose? Mooses? Meese?"

"Uh...I think it's just moose." Sam said, frowning himself.

"But that doesn't sound right..." Dean muttered. "Noo, it has to be mooses."

"But that doesn't sound right either." Sam countered. "I'm pretty sure it's just moose."

"Alright, geek-boy, why don't you check it out on your laptop then."

"Fine." Sam pulled the laptop out of its case and pulled it open. Why was he doing this? This was stupid; though, he had to admit, he wanted to know too.

He clicked away, pulling up dictionary. com and typed in moose. Dean made his way to the table and sat down. Sam scrolled down the page until he found the plural form.

"Hah, I was right, it's just moose." Sam said, victorious.

"No way." Dean said. "You're lying! There are many moose...that doesn't sound right!"

"Well, that's what it says here! It's just moose."

"Dude, you're totally lying. You're just taking me being blind to your advantage." Dean accused. Sam laughed.

"No, honestly, Dean, that's how it's pronounced."

"Yeah, whatever, liar. I'm starving, you going to go get our food?"

"Oh, right, I should get going. But, first things first." Sam got to his feet and pulled Dean's eye drops out of his jacket.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You need to get your eye drops." Sam said. Dean groaned loudly.

"Man, those things don't do squat. I bet it's just water!" Sam turned the bottle over in his hand.

"Nope, it's dextrin, hyaluronic acid, carbopol, hydro-...y-proply..meth-...ul...anyway, it's not water." Sam said giving up trying to pronounce the ridiculously long medical terms. Dean chuckled lightly but it disappeared as soon as it came. "C'mon, Dean, over by the bed."

"Dude, I'm not a little kid."

"I know, Dean, but it'd be easier for me." Sam walked over and shut the blinds. The doctor had cautioned against having the room bright when they did this. Dean made his way to the bed and sat down. Sam sat down beside Dean and begun unrolling the bandage slowly from his head.

When the bandage left Dean's eyes, Sam immediately noticed that his eyelids and around his eyes was moist. Most likely natural tears building up. Dean's eyelids moved slightly, trying to open. Sam glanced behind him, double checking that he shut the curtains; though the room was pretty dark.

"Dude, how dark does it have to be?" Dean asked, his eyes now half open. Sam's heart went to his throat.

"Can you see anything?"

"No, man, it's completely black. Turn on a light."

"The doctors told me to keep the room dark when we do this. Something about putting too much strain on your eyes." Sam explained. He squinted, trying to see Dean's eyes but they were still only half open. "Lean your head back." Sam instructed and Dean did so. Sam stood up to get more access to Dean's eyes. He gently pulled Dean's right eyelid open. Dean hissed in pain and Sam pulled back immediately. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nevermind."

"No, really, what?"

"Just...my eyes burn when you do that." Dean said, reaching a hand up to scratch them but Sam caught it.

"It's probably because you need these. Head back." Dean sighed, wanting only to get this over with as did Sam. He tilted his head back and Sam once again pulled Dean's eyelid apart, gently. Sam's eyes widened a little. Dean's usual deep green eyes were dull and pale. In fact, there was barely any green left in them, just a dull dray empty colour. Sam bit his lip to stop anything that might escape from his throat and went along with what he was doing, squeezing two drops of the prescription into Dean's eye. He moved to Dean's other eye and did the same.

Dean sighed when Sam finished and Sam proceeded to wrap the bandage back around Dean's head.

"Ow."

"What?"

"Dude! Lighten up a little! You're as bad as the doctors!" Sam blinked then realized that he was wrapping the bandage too tightly.

"Oh, sorry." He finished up. "I'm going to go get the breakfast. Will you be alright here?" Sam watched Dean's expression turn sour.

"I'll be fine, Sam, just go." Dean said annoyed.

"Ok." Sam said slowly and got up, heading to the door. He paused at the doorway and looked back at Dean, worried.


	6. A Pianoless Pianist

The next couple days were pretty uneventful and the boys fell into a regular routine. Dean's attitude had lightened up and he became so familiar with the motel room that it was like he could still see when he moved around. As the day they returned to the hospital came closer, Dean grew quieter. Sam had noticed this change and he knew Dean was getting nervous. It was natural.

It was the day they'll find out if Dean's sight will return or not.

"Dean, you ready to go?" Sam called. Dean came out the bathroom and nodded. Sam waited as Dean pulled his leather jacket on and headed for the door. Sam stepped outside and held the door open for him. When he was out, Sam shut the door and turned, taking Dean's arm. Dean pulled it away. "Dean, look out for the curb." Sam cautioned quickly when he lost hold of Dean.

"Dude, I know. Where'd you park the car?"

"It's across the parking lot."

"What? The hell would you park it way over there?! There's an empty spot right here!" Dean asked annoyed.

"This spot was taken up last time, Dean. Relax, it's not far." Sam said. He knew why Dean was unusually upset about that. It meant that Dean will need Sam's help across the parking lot. Sam stepped closer to Dean, setting a single hand on Dean's shoulder and directed him to the car. Sam allowed Dean to find himself to the passenger door and get in. Sam had the car going and ready by the time Dean was settled in and they drove off to the hospital.

* * *

The bandage dropped from his eyes and Dean opened his eyes slowly; and his heart dropped.

Darkness.

"You wanna turn on a light?" Dean asked keeping his tone light. There were silence for a couple seconds too long and Dean new that wasn't a good sign. He felt two fingers covered in plastic gloves press against his face, stretching his eyelid open. Dean tried not to start fidgeting and kept still.

"Do you see anything?" The doctor asked. "A light, anything at all?"

"...no." More silence and the doctor removed his hand.

"I'm sorry." The doctor said.

"What do you mean you're sorry?" Dean asked.

"Well, it appears there was just too much. We did everything we could do..."

"Everything you could do?" Dean asked anger rising in his voice. "Look, doc, I'm going to get my sight back!"

"I'm sorry, Dean...but...unfortunately that's impossible. Now, I can point you towards an excellent school for the blind. If you want, you may get a Seeing Eye dog and-"

"No, look here!" Dean jumped to his feet. He heard the scrape of the doctor's chair as he stood up as well. "I'm going to see again!" Dean yelled.

"I'm sorry, Dean, but it's not going to happen. I know it will be hard to accept it at first, it's a big change in your life, but with time and help you can learn to-"

"I don't think you heard me!" Dean yelled.

"Dean." Sam said trying to calm his brother down. As soon as Dean felt the hand on his shoulder he shrugged it off.

"How many times have I told you to leave me alone?!" Dean snapped at his brother. "Now run your stupid little tests again!" Dean ordered, a deep growl in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I..." The doctor's voice was farther away. He was escaping out the door.

"NO! Get back here!" Dean yelled. He was going to get that sorry son of a bitch and make him test again. There's NO way he was blind; Dean refused to accept that. Dean charged for the door, able to figure out in what general direction it would be.

"Dean!" Dean crashed into Sam's arm and his other hand gripped his arm.

"Sam! Let go of me!" Dean ordered but Sam's grip only increased.

"Dean, calm down!" Sam ordered. Dean turned towards his brother and shoved him roughly. Dean heard a crash as Sam fell. Dean froze.

"Sam?" There was a groan. "Sam! You ok?" Dean asked.

"Fine." Dean felt forward carefully and a hand gripped his. Dean pulled his brother back up onto his feet.

"What..did you fall on?" Dean asked.

"Nothing, I just knocked over the small rolling tray thing." Sam said his tone dead.

"Damn fabric softener teddy bear. These doctors never get anything right." Dean grumbled.

"Dean...you...you can't see..."

"Of course I can, Sam! It'll come back! I'm not blind!" Dean said. When there was silence from Sam, Dean growled. "I WILL see, Sam."

* * *

"Dean...are you sure you don't want help, you might-" Sam swallowed when Dean shot a glare in Sam's direction. Sam had tried desperately to help his brother but he couldn't. Ever since the bad news in the hospital, Dean has been like an angry hedgehog with his needles out in full. Sam wasn't able to get close without being stabbed with some angry comment, and insult, harsh word, or a glare like Dean just gave.

Sam looked down at his own duffel bag and stuffed a few more shirts in. What was he going to do with Dean? The worst has happened and Dean was officially, actually, blind. Sam looked over at Dean again and his heart ached.

The Pianist has lost his piano.

And it was Sam's fault. It was just like with Jessica, Sam had dreamt it all and didn't do anything. Now someone else is paying the price for his silence.

"I'm...I'm just going to call Bobby." Sam said, quietly. He looked over at Dean. "Dean..." He wasn't sure Dean heard him.

"I know, Sam! I'm blind, not deaf!" He snapped back angrily. Sam clenched his jaw tightly and swallowed, stepping out.

He closed the door as he dialled Bobby.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bobby."

"Sam!" Came a joyful tone across the line. "What's going on?"

"Um, we're coming to your place."

"...Sam? What's wrong? What happened?" Bobby asked with a worried tone. This wouldn't be the first time for him. Sam swallowed.

"It's Dean." He said, his voice quiet; mournful. "There was an...accident on a job and...he's..."

"...he's not...dead?" Bobby barely choked out that last word. Sam's eyes widened.

"Oh, no no no! No, he's not! He's ok!" Sam quickly said, clearing up the confusion.

"Then what's wrong, Sam!?" Bobby snapped, annoyed of the incident that nearly made his heart stop.

"Well...Dean's blind." There was a moment of silence.

"...what?"

"Dean's blind." Sam repeated and grimaced slightly, bracing himself for what may come.

"...HE'S WHAT?!"

"Yeah."

"HOW?!"

"Well, there was-" The door clicked and opened, stopping Sam in the middle of his sentence as Dean stepped out.

"Where's the impala?" Dean asked.

"It's just to your right." Dean turned and found his way to the impala, opening the trunk with little problem and throwing his duffel in. Sam watched in silence as Dean got into the car.

"...there was a what, Sam?" Bobby asked, pulling Sam out of his thoughts.

"...We'll tell you the story when we get there. Bye Bobby." Sam hung up before Bobby could stop him and made his way to the impala.

After putting his stuff into the trunk of the car, Sam got into the drivers and turned the car over. He looked over at Dean. He had his sunglasses on and he was staring straight forward; well, nowhere else he could look or do. Sam hesitated.

"Dean...do you want to-"

"Just drive, Sam."


	7. The Beginning Stages of Grief

Bobby stood out in front of his house waiting for Sam and Dean. He's been standing out there for a good couple hours, ever since Sam hung up with him on the phone. Truth is, Bobby couldn't do anything but wait for them. He wouldn't be able to focus on anything else other than Dean. He shifted on his other foot and stuffed his hands into his pockets and leaned against the old truck.

He pushed off the truck immediately when he heard the familiar roar of the impala and watched as it pulled in. Bobby didn't move from his spot when Sam parked the car and got out. He watched Dean as he pushed his door open and got out, keeping a hand on the impala. He swallowed and made his way over to them. Sam looked like he was about to walk around the car to help Dean but stopped himself and instead turned to Bobby.

"Hey, Bobby." Sam said. Bobby glanced back at Dean who was carefully picking his way towards them.

"Dammit, boys." Bobby growled. Sam looked down then glanced over at his brother. Bobby sighed. "C'mon inside, then you can tell me the story."

* * *

"A witch?" Bobby asked. Sam nodded. Bobby looked over at Dean whose head was directed towards the floor. "So, did she put a spell on you or what?" Bobby waited but no answer came from Dean. Sam glanced at his brother before deciding to answer for him.

"No, I don't think so. The doctors found gunpowder and acid in his eyes."

"Gunpowder?" Bobby asked surprised. Sam nodded.

"Is there anything...significant about that?"

"Well, gunpowder has been used by witches before...but it's not popular." Sam leaned forward in his chair.

"So...you think this is reversible?" Sam asked, hope in his voice. Dean's head rose.

"Well...I'll look into it..." Bobby said slowly. He wasn't sure what to tell the boys, there was a chance but there were lots of witchcraft out there that wasn't reversible. "In the mean time, I guess you two can use a little downtime." Sam looked over at his brother and nodded.

"Yeah, sounds good."

* * *

Sam spent time with Bobby looking through old books for answers. With the amount of books in Bobby's house, however, it took a while to go through everything. Dean was of course unable to help in the research. Sam knew what it was doing to him but didn't know what Dean could do.

"I have a friend who may know how to help." Bobby said walking out to his truck with a duffel bag. Sam followed him and watched as Bobby threw it into the back of his truck along with a couple other bags already out there.

"How long will you be gone?" Sam asked.

"Guess that depends. I'm going to Ohio, so we'll see." Bobby turned to face Sam, meeting with the sad eyes. Over Sam's shoulder he could see Dean in the back. Dean was standing just out the shop door, facing all the junk cars Bobby had. He sighed and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, squeezing gently. "Look after your brother." Sam gave him a sad smile and nodded.

"I will. Thanks for everything." Bobby nodded and turned, getting into the truck and driving away. Sam watched him leave until the old rust bucket was out of sight before turning, making his way over to his brother.

"Hey, Dean." Sam said when he was closer. Dean's head turned slightly towards Sam but he didn't say anything. Sam swallowed and looked down at his feet, kicking at a random rock. "How are you doing?"

"How do you think I'm doing, Sam?" Dean asked acidly. Sam looked up, surprised by the tone of voice.

"I didn't mean..."

"Mean what, Sam? Oh, you mean besides the fact that I can't see?" Sam's jaw dropped.

"Dean, I'm just showing that I care."

"I don't need any damn care! Especially from you." Dean growled. Sam grinded his teeth.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sam burst, angry at Dean's attitude. Immediately after he said it, however, he regretted it.

"What do you think, Sam? What exactly does being blind mean to you?!"

"You think you're the only one affected by this?"

"I am the one blind here."

"No, Dean, you don't understand what this is doing to me! You're my brother, and it's killing me seeing you like this!"

"At least you can still see!" Dean snapped back. "Because believe me, Sam, it's worse then anything you can possible imagine!" Sam growled his brother just wasn't listening.

"Dean! Look, I would do anything to reverse our positions! But I can't, so what I can do is help you in any way. But you are making that impossible because you are being so damn difficult! Look, man, there isn't anything wrong with needing help, alright? I mean, you lost your eyesight, that's a huge change and it's nothing you can deal with alone, so stop it. Stop trying to cope yourself, let me help. Please. Just let me in." Sam begged. Dean half laughed, bitterly but didn't say anything; he just shook his head. Sam glared at his brother. "Dean..."

"What, Sam?! What do you want me to say?!"

"I don't know, Dean. Ask for help!"

"Oh God..." Dean groaned and began to walk towards the mess of cars until he reached the table. It was the same table Dean was using to repair his car. Sam remembered that day; it was shortly after Dad died. He was arguing with Dean then too; almost about the same thing.

"Dean-...!" Sam breathed out sharply, watching his older brother before sighing. "Fine." Sam spun on his heels and stormed away.

* * *

Dean listened to his brother's footsteps until he was gone inside the house. He was breathing heavier out of anger and his hand found a wrench. His fingers slowly closed around it and tightened until his knuckles were white. Why couldn't Sam just understand, all Dean wanted was for Sam to leave him alone. Why can't Sam just get that? Dean growled and suddenly threw the wrench in a random direction. He listened as it shattered a window of a nearby junk car. He exhaled again before making his way around the table and slowly walked towards the junk cars; his hands stretched out for when he reached it.

His fingers touched the hood of the first car and Dean walked around the front, his hand trailing across the hood. He needed to get further away. He kept walking, keeping his hand out even when the first car disappeared from his touch. Soon his fingers brushed on the hood of another vehicle. And another, and another. Dean wasn't sure where he was going, only that he needed to go further. Get away from Sam, from everyone else.

How could Sam assume what it was like to be blind? How the hell would he know? The bastard. The Winchester grinded his teeth. Dean turned and walked along side one car and he stopped. He turned so his back was leaning against the car and sighed.

How could this happen to him? What did he do to deserve this? He's given his whole life to saving people and this is his payment? Dean's face turned into a scowl.

"Do I not deserve a break for once?!" He turned and punched his fist through the glass. The glass shattered and shards fell. He froze before slowly pulling his fist out. His knees gave way below him and Dean turned, pressing his back against the vehicle and slid to the ground. He sucked in a sharp breath as he slowly released his wrist. He could feel the cool sticky blood slide down his skin but he couldn't see it. It almost didn't seem real; nothing seemed real anymore.

Because nothing mattered.

Dean couldn't see. He couldn't read a book, couldn't watch tv, couldn't hit on babes in the bar. He couldn't drive his beloved car anymore.

He couldn't hunt.

Dean drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He felt so helpless, so small, and so vulnerable. Something, someone, anything could come for him and he wouldn't be able to protect himself. He let his head drop, his forehead pressing against his knees.

_Let it._


	8. Tomato Soup

**Authors Note:**

Ok, so, you might notice the new character. For those who haven't seen Season 3 or don't remember, Isaac and his wife are from the first episode of season 3, Magnificent Seven I think it's called. The one about the 7 deadly sins. Anyway, just pretend he didn't die in that episode :)

* * *

Sam looked down at the pot of pitiful looking tomato soup boiling on the stove. He picked up the wooden spoon and plunged it into the pot and scrunched up his nose in disgust. The top layer of the soup had solidified so it was like paper. Maybe he should have just gotten take out instead. He stirred the soup until everything was smooth again before pulling it off the stove and poured it into two bowls.

The young Winchester stepped outside into the sun and walked around the house where he left Dean.

"Dean, I-" Sam looked around the empty lot. "Dean?" _Did he go back inside? No, I would have heard him. _"Dean." He called and glanced behind him. Sam crossed the yard and peered around the other side of the house but still had no luck. He clenched his jaw and looked around, worry riddled on his face. Where could Dean have gotten to by himself?

He looked across the junk yard again, a thought coming to him, and he started down the aisle of rusty cars.

"Dean?" Sam called again, looking side to side between the cars. He froze when his eyes finally fell on his brother, sitting down with his back against a car. He hesitated at first. "Dean?..." Dean's body jerked slightly, taken off guard.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Dean...what are you doing out-...is your hand bleeding?" Sam approached his older brother. "Oh my god, Dean! What did you do?!" Sam came down onto his knees in front of him. Dean's hand was bleeding from his knuckles where several glass shards were embedded into his skin. Sam took the wrist of the injured hand gently and pulled it away to examine it closer. Sam glanced up at the broken car window and could piece together what happened. He sighed. "We gotta get this cleaned up." The younger brother said and stood.

"Wait!" Dean suddenly said, reaching out and catching onto Sam's wrist. Sam frowned.

"What?"

"Just...sit with me for a second." He answered, looking slightly embarrassed by the outburst.

Sam nodded. "But we really ought to clean up your-...Alright..." He shuffled over so that he was sitting beside Dean, his back to the car as well. His older brother sighed and let his head rest against the car. He closed his gray eyes and almost appeared to fall asleep. Sam waited a couple minutes, giving his brother time to say whatever he need to say.

"...I'm sorry, Sam." The older brother finally said. Sam looked over at him and frowned.

"For what?"

"For...earlier...that wasn't fair on you. I know you only want to help." Sam nodded and looked forward.

"Yeah, I'm...sorry too. I shouldn't have lost my temper..." It fell silent between them for a couple seconds. Both brothers wanted to say more but neither of them could come out to do so. "...I made some tomato soup." He looked over at his older brother and saw his eyebrows pull down slightly.

"...what?"

"I made tomato soup...for lunch. You want any?" Dean hesitated.

"...I...well...give me a second here, I'm still getting over the fact that you made soup. You mean you actually bothered to put a pot on the oven and make-..."

"Soup? Yes."

"...and it's eatable?"

"Dude!...Who do you think I am? Dad? Of course its eatable, I'm not that bad at a cooking." Dean half laughed.

"Says you." Sam narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Alright, you don't want the soup, fine. I'll eat it."

"No no no no no, alright, I'll eat it. But if I get sick, I'm gonna kick your ass." Sam groaned and got to his feet.

"Whatever. We have to clean up your hand first." Sam reached down and looped his hand around Dean's elbow, pulling him up. Dean immediately shrugged off his hand when he was on his feet. Sam wasn't shrugged off, however, when he placed a hand on Dean's back to guide him back to the house. He was careful, the junk yard had a lot of bits and pieces of car parts littered on the ground and Dean could easily trip on them. He found himself either warning Dean or just take his arm and pulling him over to avoid it all together. It took a bit, but with Dean finally cooperating, they made it back to the house quickly.

* * *

"...how's the soup?" Dean swallowed down hard. He appreciated his brother's effort but...the soup was disgusting. He tried to keep his expression docile.

"It's...good." He lied dipping his spoon back into the bowl. Eating blind was a bit of a challenge to Dean still because he couldn't tell when he had anything on the spoon. He heard Sam sigh.

"You don't like it do you." He fought hard to keep the smile off his face.

"Dude...how do you screw up tomato soup?" Dean asked, trying hard to stiffle the laughter that came out with his words. He heard his little brother sigh again and get up from his chair.

"Hey, man, I tried alright?" Sam defended.

"Yeah, I know." Dean dipped the spoon again but instead of hitting the bowl it hit the table. Dean frowned and felt around for the bowl that had suddenly disappeared.

"I have it, Dean." Sam laughed. The older brother growled.

"Man, tell me these things, will ya?"

"Alright alright, I'm just going to order some take out. Anything you feel like having?"

"I dunno, a burger or something."

"Alright." There was silence for a moment until Dean heard his brother talking on the phone. The older Winchester pulled at the bandage that wrapped his injured hand tightly. It was tighter than Dean would have liked and he suspected Sam did it that way to punish Dean for getting himself hurt or something like that. He got to his feet and slowly, carefully, made his way towards the other room. Though he knew Bobby's house pretty well, it was a different story when he couldn't see. He missed the motel room where he could move around easily.

* * *

"Bobby! It's good to see you!" A man came out of the bar to greet his friend. He was a black man, bald, built up. He wore a big toothy grin as he approached Bobby.

"Hey, Isaac!" Bobby said, grinning too. The two exchanged a solid handshake. "Where's your wife?"

"She's working a small job the next town over. Come in come in!" Isaac led Bobby to the bar. "So, what's this problem you wanted to talk about again?" Isaac asked when he took a seat at one of the tables. Bobby sighed.

"A friend of mine," Bobby began, taking a seat across from him. "Was on a hunt after a witch."

"Ah, yes, one of the funniest hunts out there." Isaac said sarcastically, lounging back in his seat. "What happened?"

"Well, the details are fuzzy, but it sounds like he was put under some sort of spell. He's blind now." Isaac's eyes widened.

"I see...how did he get himself out?"

"His brother, they hunt together." Isaac nodded.

"Well, there are known spells that causes blindness...but the only ones I know of are only temporary spells."

"But there's actual damage to his eyes." Bobby explained. Isaac sighed and appeared to think for awhile.

"Well," He said thoughtfully. "I guess we should hit the books." He smiled and Bobby nodded in agreement. "I've got all the ones about witches in my car. Let's go grab a bunch and-"

"You boys want a drink? Oh, Bobby!" Ellen came over to the table and smiled down at the older man. He smiled back, standing up to greet her.

"Ellen! How have you been?" Ellen gave Bobby a friendly hug.

"Great, now that we've got this road house built back up." She smiled. Bobby nodded, looking around.

"I thought it looked familiar. What's the change of location for?" The blonde woman smiled at Bobby and shrugged.

"Need a new view out the windows. So what brings you here, Bobby?"

"Uh, looking for answers to problems."

"Problems?"

"It's Dean. Something happened on a witch hunt and...well...he's blind." Ellen's eyes widened.

"What? Oh my god!"

Jo's head snapped up when she heard Bobby's news. _Dean is blind?!_ She was frozen still until the man she was just about to serve grumbled and snatched the beer bottle from her hand. Jo only merely glanced at him before walking around the bar table towards them.

"What do you mean he's blind?!" Jo asked. Bobbly looked at her, surprised at first, but then sighed sadly.

"We're hoping it's a reversible witch spell. That's what we're looking for right now." Isaac explained to the small blonde. Jo glanced between him and Bobby.

"Where's Dean?"

"With Sam back at my place." Bobby answered, taking his seat again. Jo looked over at her mother.

"Jo, no, I need you here." Ellen said.

"Mother, please!"

"Dean's probably going through a hard time right now, Jo, he needs his brother; not you." Jo glared at Ellen and stalked back towards the bar table. Ellen sighed.

"Sorry boys. I'll let you two get back to work."


	9. Gone

Two weeks has pasted since Bobby phoned about their progress on finding a way to return Dean's sight. The news wasn't good. Sam didn't want to tell Dean but he suspected that he figured it out anyway. He had fallen back into silence and Sam has only been able to get one word answers out of him.

Sam hung up the phone and walked outside, looked around before heading back inside. Dean, these days, was either found sitting outside or sitting on the couch listening to the tv. Sam walked into the room to see Dean slouched back in the couch, head directed to the tv.

"Hey Dean." Sam said softly, worried he might startle his brother. There was no answer from the older Winchester and Sam wasn't sure he heard him. He continued anyway. "I just ordered some take out, since I vowed not to try and make tomato soup again..." Still silence, Sam coughed. "Anyway, I'm going to go pick it up...alright?" Dean made a grunt in response and fell silent again. The younger brother sighed, hesitated, and then walked over to the tv and turned it off.

"Dude, what-" Dean protested as Sam sat down beside Dean. Sam sighed loudly.

"Alright, Dean, what's going on?" He demanded. Dean groaned, loudly, and stood up. Sam immediately grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"No, you're not going anywhere until you tell me EXACTLY what's going on inside." Dean shrugged Sam's hold off and stood up again, heading towards the door. The younger brother jumped to his feet. "Dean!" He shouted, grabbing Dean's arm again causing him to whip around, pulling away from Sam's hold.

"Sam, leave me alone." He growled.

"No." Sam refused, simply. "Dean, you're my brother..." Sam stared into Dean's gray eyes and grimaced. He found it hard to look Dean in the eyes. To not see the green, to know that his brother could not see him.

"Sam..." Dean said, finally. "...let me go." Came the words, and the Sam knew his older brother meant more in those words.

"I'm not leaving you, Dean. Never."

"You don't have a choice."

"Dean..."

"Sam, look. I know. I know Bobby hasn't found a way to return my sight. I know that I'm never going to see again-"

"We don't know that."

"Yea, we do. It's time to move on, Sam. You're going to go on without me."

"Dean-"

"Sam, I'm blind! I won't do any good on hunts anymore, I'll only be a liability. And I'm not going to hold you here, you need to be out there, hunting things, saving people, the family business."

"Dean, I can't...not without you." Sam said and could feel the lump in his throat.

"Of course you can."

"But...you..." He clenched his jaw after he managed to choke out those two words.

"There's nothing you can do for me, Sam. I'll learn to live like this, and I'll figure out a way to aid you in research."

The younger Winchester was quiet for a long time, staring at his brother.

"...I'm going to get the food." He said finally, turned, and left.

* * *

Dean stood still for a long time, listening until he could no longer hear his beloved Impala outside. Dean turned and made his way to his room as quickly as he could. He felt around for his duffel bag under the bed and pulled it out, zipping it up and slinging over his shoulder. The taxi should be outside soon.

He was planning this for awhile. After two weeks he knew his brother's routine quite well and planned when to call the taxi so it'd get here while he was picking up food.

Dean opened the door and heard the taxi pull in. Perfect. He felt his way to the back seat door of the taxi and climbed in.

"Where to?"

"Madison." The taxi driver whistled.

"That's a far way. You sure?" Dean nodded. "...is there anyone else coming?"

"..what do you mean?"

"Well, sir, excuse me...but you are blind right? Usually blind folk don't travel alone..." Dean grinded his teeth.

"Just drive!" He growled and heard the taxi driver shuffle in his seat quickly and started the car and drive away.

When they were safely on the highway, Dean felt through his duffel bag and pulled out his sunglasses and slid them on over his eyes. It would be a couple hours before he reached Madison. A long couple hours, considering he can't see.

Considering he knows he's leaving his baby brother. How is Dean going to survive knowing that his brother is out there on hunts with no one watching his back? And even if Sam did find a partner, it wouldn't be the same because it wouldn't be Dean himself watching over Sam.

His cell phone rang, causing him to jerk, startled from his thoughts and pulled it out. He hesitated. It could be Sam, in that case he shouldn't answer it. But what if it was Katie? She needed to know if he was leaving yet. _Dammit I wish I could see who is calling me!_

He flipped open the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dean." Came the female voice. Dean sighed in relief.

"Hey, I just left 10 or so minutes ago."

"Alright, I'll meet you in Madison then." She said.

"Ok...don't phone me again, ok? I won't answer..."

"...because of your brother?"

"Yeah..." Dean said, feeling the rock of guilt weighing down in his stomach.

"...alright, see you soon, Dean." She hanged up. Dean closed the phone and held it in his lap.

Sam will call him soon, he ought to be back by now...

Dean couldn't answer it yet. He couldn't tell Sam what he was doing, not yet.

He heard his cellphone ring again and held it in his hands for a long time, just letting it ring. Finally he flipped it open and held down a button and his phone vibrated as it turned off.

"I'm sorry, Sammy."


	10. New Friend

"Dean, I'm back!" Sam called into the other room where he could hear the TV. Whatever he picked up smelled good and may even bring Dean out of his miserable self. Sam pulled the wrapped sandwiches out of the bag and placed one on the other side of the table along with the drink. "Dean, come eat!" Sam called again and sat down, taking a drink of his own. He unwrapped his sandwich but paused, listening.

The tv...that's all he heard. He frowned and got to his feet.

"Dean, I-" Sam paused and looked around the empty TV room. He frowned, annoyed, and headed out the door to the back where the cars were.

The dirt crunched beneath his feet and the wind blew gently, the only sounds that could be heard. Sam turned the corner and glanced around the yard. Empty as well...

"Dean!?" Sam called and made his way down the row of cars. Dean was going to get an earful if Sam finds him out here with a glass pumped hand again.

There were nothing but cars and scrap metals. Sam could feel his stomach tighten.

"DEAN!" He yelled. No answer but the wind and his own echo. _Ok, maybe he's just sleeping or something...heavily._ Sam headed back inside and searched the entire house; his heart beat quickening by the second. Did something happen while he was gone? Did someone...or something...take Dean? Or did...

"_Sam, I'm blind. I won't do any good on hunts anymore, I'll only be a liability. And I'm not going to hold you here; you need to be out there, hunting things, saving people, the family business."_

"_There's nothing you can do for me, Sam. I'll learn to live like this, and I'll figure out a way to aid you in research." _

Sam's heart went into his throat. There was more in those words then Sam got out. He ran into the bedroom, not seeing Dean, and skidded to his knees and pulled the sheet up to look underneath.

Dean's duffel bag was gone.

_He's...he's been planning this all along... _

"...shit!" Sam pulled the cell phone out of his pocket and dialled his brother. He listened to it ring for a couple seconds. "C'mon, Dean..." He pleaded. Dean's answering machine came on. "Dean..it's Sam. Where the hell are you going? Look man, you're not alone in this, alright? We'll find a way to get your sight back. You know they have surgery too? Please, phone me back when you get this." Sam closed his phone.

* * *

The younger Winchester threw his duffel bag into the trunk of the Impala and got into the driver's seat. He revved the engine and pulled out from Bobby's place onto the road. He pulled his cell phone out and dialled.

"Hello?"

"Bobby, it's Sam."

"Sam! How are you doing?"

"Dean's gone."

"What?"

"Dean...he left. I don't know where he went, but all his stuff is gone too." Sam explained quickly.

"..dammit, Sam!"

"Do you have any idea where he could be?" Sam asked, hopeful. He could hear Bobby sigh on the other side of the line, thinking.

"...no, Sam...I don't. I haven't heard from him recently."

Sam cursed under his breath.

"I know why he left."

"What? Why?!"

"...he thinks he's holding me down...that he's stopping me from hunting." _And I'm not going to hold you here; you need to be out there, hunting things, saving people, the family business._

"So...where do you think he could have gone?"

"...that's what I'm going to try and find out. I'm heading down to the taxi lot. That's the only way Dean would have gotten somewhere, maybe I'll find some answers down there."

"Alright, I'll keep my ears and eyes open here. Good luck, Sam."

Sam hung up the cell phone and sighed, settling back in the leather seat.

_Why Dean?_

* * *

Dean gingerly got out of the taxi, careful where he stepped so he wouldn't trip. He heard the taxi driver get out and move to the trunk to get his duffel bag.

"Here's your bag." The driver said, suddenly by Dean's side. He jerked, taken off guard but held out his hand for it.

"Thanks." He felt the handle and weight of the bag.

"Is...there someone to pick you up?"

"Yeah...I guess she's not here yet. Oi, you mind tell me where a bench is or something?"

"Oh, yes! Of course!"

Dean felt a hand touch his elbow and he immediately yanked away from it.

"Just tell me where it is!" He growled.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want you to get-"

"I can look after myself, Sam!" Dean spat out. He froze immediately. The driver was quiet for awhile as well.

"...m-my name is Josh."

"...yeah, right...j-just tell me where the bench is." Anything to get out of this awkward situation.

"Four steps ahead, and three steps to your right."

"Thanks." Dean waited until he heard the taxi pull away before following the drivers instructions.

"Four steps ahead..." Dean took four steps, one hand out in front of him in case he might run into something. He turned sharply to his right and took another three steps.

He sucked in a sharp breath when his shin came in hard contact with something hard; the wooden bench most likely. He groaned, bending over and rubbing the contact area to rid the pain faster; not like that really does anything.

"Three steps my ass." He growled under his breath. He opened his mouth to mutter something else when a voice came from behind him.

"Dean? Dean Winchester?" Came a female's voice. Dean spun around.

"Traci?"

"Dean! Oh, it's been forever!"

Dean felt a pair of arms suddenly wrap around his neck. He stumbled back before wrapping his arms around the woman and chuckled.

"So it has."

She pulled back. She was quiet for a long time and Dean so wished he could see her expression, make out what she was thinking.

"...so...it's true..."

"I wouldn't lie to ya."

"...oh yeah?" There was a sharp edge to her voice. Dean immediately swallowed.

"...w-well, I mean...that...that was obviously for your own safety and-"

"...safety? Because of your stupid lie, you almost got me killed!"

"Look, I didn't think the ghost would go after you! I'm sorry, haven't we already gone over this before?!"

"I just thought I'd remind you..."

"Right, well, would you have exactly believed me if I had just told you these things were real before you saw it for yourself?..."

"...well..."

"Exactly." Dean smiled smugly. He won this one.

He heard her huff.

"You haven't changed one bit, Dean Winchester." Her voice was hard, but Dean could see through it. He grinned.

"Neither have you." He heard her chuckle. "...thanks, Traci."

"For what?"

"For this. For not telling Sam too. I owe you one."

"No problem." He heard the smile in her voice. "I'll let you know what you can do to repay me when I think of it."

Dean groaned. "Great..." She giggled.

"Come on, my car is just over here."

Once again, Dean felt her take his elbow and he yanked it away.

"What is with people and touching my wenis!?"

"Y-you're what?!" Traci gasped.

"Wenis. You know the little flab of skin on your elbow..."

There was a long silence.

"What are you, 8 years old?!" She suddenly scoffed. "Come on."

He felt her hand wrap around his arm tightly and she yanked him forward.

"Whoa whoa, slow down!" Dean complained, putting a hand out to prevent himself to running into anything.

"Relax! I've gotcha, nothing will happen-"

A long steel pole like object slipped right past his hand and connected to Dean's face with a loud ding.

There was a gasp.

"Dean! Are you ok?!" Traci yelled. Dean clenched his jaw tightly and put one hand on the metal pole and rubbed his forehead with another.

"...Traci...what did I run into?"

"...uh...a lamppost."

"Right...and is this lamppost small?"

"...what? No." She said, confused by where he was going with this.

"So..it's rather large right?"

"Y-yes."

"So it stands out...easy to see, right?"

"Erm...y-y-yes..."

Dean nodded slowly. He could hear Traci's breathing quickly and heavily.

"...LET'S REMEMBER WHO'S BLIND HERE!!"

"Eep! S-sorry!"

"...you owe me pie."


	11. Convince

"Madison, Wisconsin." He clicked away at the computer before looking up at the Sam. Sam nodded.

"Thanks a lot for your help." Sam gave him a polite smile before he turned and headed out to the car. When he got into the car, he threw the fake police badge into the glovebox.

He pushed the key into the ignition and turned the key.

_Where are you going, Dean?_ _Madison, Wisconsin..._

Far as he knew, there wasn't anyone in that area they knew.

He pulled out onto the freeway and pulled his cellphone out. He dialled Dean's number yet again.

* * *

Dean had his elbow propped up on the window ledge of the car and his right cheekbone nestled in it. His eyes closed, listening to the car and the music on the radio. Traci drove in silence. It was a comfortable silence; she wasn't trying to fill in the gap with worthless conversation. Dean was able to relax around her with ease just like when he was around Sam.

He hadn't talked or seen Traci for nearly 4 years. But still, somehow, it's like he'd seen her every day. As if the last 4 years didn't exist and they were picking up right where they had left off.

Hell's Bells sounded from his pocket and Dean shifted, pulling his cellphone out. He held it out towards Traci.

"Who is it?"

"Sam."

Dean sighed. This had been the fifth time now. Dean ought to ease Sam's mind a little and he flipped the cellphone open and pressed it to his ear.

"Hey, Sam."

"Dean!! Dean, where are you?!! I've been trying to reach you for ages!"

"I know."

"Dean, where the hell are you?!"

"Sorry, dude, can't tell you that."

Dean heard Sam groan.

"C'mon, Dean, stop this! Please, you don't have to do this alone!"

"I'm not, Sam. Stop worrying, I'm fine."

"Look, man, if this is your attempt to get me hunting again and carrying on as if nothing has happened, it's not working. I'm going to be spending all my time looking for you, so why don't you give me some slack and just tell me where you are."

Dean sighed.

"Sorry, Sam. But...I have to do this."

"......do what, exactly, Dean?"

Dean didn't answer for a long time.

"..Dean!"

"Bye Sam..."

"DEAN!"

Dean closed the phone.

"Are you sure this is best for Sam?"

Dean nodded. "Yea, less he knows the better."

She was quiet for awhile. "What are you planning on doing exactly? You wouldn't fill me in on the phone."

"Uh..." Dean hesitated. Would it be wise to tell her right now while they were in the car? "I'll tell you later."

"Ok."

That. That right there. That was one reason Dean loved being around Traci so much. She didn't push the envelope; ever. You didn't want to talk about it and she'd drop it.

Unlike some people...

* * *

Traci hummed to herself quietly. It was raining gently, the raindrops spitting against the car window in a soothing way. This was her favourite weather; she always loved the cool rain. The road was long but Traci didn't mind; she often enjoyed long car rides since she didn't really have the time to get out much.

She looked over at Dean. His head was nestled against the window, totally relaxed. His shoulder rose and fell as he breathed deeply. Sound asleep. If not for the small snoring noise, Traci wouldn't be able to tell if he was awake or not with his dark sunglasses over his eyes.

She glanced at the road before leaning over, carefully, and pulled the sunglasses off his face.

"That's better." She chimed quietly to herself and smiled. Dean looked so peaceful when he slept.

Her smiled faded slightly.

How was Dean managing? How is he copping with what's happened to him? She knew him well enough that this carefree sense coming from him was a mask. She was surprised he still had that mask. Going blind wasn't some easy thing that people just got over with like that. Especially for a hunter.

* * *

Dean soon came out of the darkness of unconsciousness ... into the darkness of consciousness. He felt the car slow down and come to a stop.

"Are we there?" He asked, groggily; still half asleep.

"Yep." Came the overly cheerful voice. Ok, that was one thing that Dean didn't necessarily like about Traci.

He let out a loud yawn and felt for the handle of the car, pulling it and pushing the car door open. He steps out carefully, making sure he makes it onto the sidewalk and closes the door behind him. He breathed in the cool crisp air, damp. It must have just been raining. Refreshing.

There was a familiar scent or feeling to the area. Though he can't see anything to recognize, it felt like Dean has been there before. Not that that would be a big shock since he and Sam has been all over America.

A small hand pressed against his back.

"This way." Dean nodded and followed the direction she was leading him, silently taking heed of the warnings of the fence and steps.

He was too tired to bicker about being independent right now.

"Traci, I have something I need you to do."

"Anything."

Once inside, she directed him down a short corridor and through a door to a couch where he sat down. It was a leather couch but very comfortable. He heard her sit down across from him.

"So, what's going on?"

"Well, once I tell you how I went blind, you'll understand what I'm asking."

"Alright..."

Dean quickly went over the story of the witch and how gunpowder was found in his eyes. Traci listened quietly the entire time and Dean wasn't sure how she was taking it until she finally spoke.

"So what do you want me to do?" She asked and there was a bite in her voice.

Dean sighed. "Don't be mad, Traci."

"What are you talking about, I'm not mad." She lied horribly. Dean rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes!"

Dean frowned and brought his hand up to his face to find the sunglasses gone.

"Where the hell are my sunglasses?"

"In the car."

"Why?!"

"I took them off while you were sleeping."

"Why the hell would you do that?!"

"Because you look better without them..."

"Traci..." He growled.

"Oh calm down, Huffy. Now what exactly do you want me to do?"

Dean sighed. "You've been doing some of your own hunting, right?"

"Yea...but only really minor things compared to what you and your brother do."

"You ever hunt a witch?"

There was a couple seconds of silence.

"Dean...you're not thinking-..."

"Look, Bobby and Sam are busy looking for a way to reverse my spell, but the witch is still out there somewhere."

"Dean, you're blind! You can't hunt!"

"But you can. Look, Traci, you're all I've got."

"You mean I go after the witch myself?"

"What? No no no! I wouldn't let you do that."

"I rather hoped you would! This is madness, Dean, you CAN'T hunt when you're blind!"

Dean sighed, resting his elbows on his knees and running his hands up his face into his hair for a second.

"Traci...please. We need to find this witch. She might be able to reverse what she did to me."

"I'll say it again, Dean, you can't hunt when you're blind. You'll just be a risk to others. How do you expect to fight if it comes to that?"

"I won't, but I'll help you in any way possible. Look Traci, if I didn't think you could do this, I wouldn't have called you. I know you don't give yourself enough credit, but if you really focused on hunting, you would be one hell of a hunter. I don't hesitate in trusting that you have my back. Please. If I am to be blind, I need to go peacefully, and that'll only happen when I know that witch is dead."

There was silence in the room for a long time. Finally she sighed.

"I trust you know where she is."


	12. Best Lead

**Authors Note:**

Hiii!! Sorry for the lateness of this chapter!! Phew, I finally got it done though. ^^ enjoy

* * *

"Give me a pen and paper." Dean ordered, holding his hand out. They were sitting at the table and Dean had spent the past 10 minutes trying to describe a symbol; a tattoo that Dean had seen on the witch's neck just before he was blinded. He waited until he felt the two objects pressed into his open hand and set the paper on the table. This was going to be tough to draw since he couldn't see it.

He pressed the ball part of the pen to the paper and first drew a circle, carefully, trying to connect it as much as he could. Dean cursed under his breath, it just had to be a complicated symbol as well. In his mind's eye, he visualized a circle with a star which inside that start was another star. If he remembered correctly, it also had strange little leaf things between the spikes of the outer star.

He did his best before passing the pad to Traci. There was silence for a couple seconds before he could hear her giggle. He growled.

"I'm blind, shut up!"

"Ok ok … so … it's a circle with a star … and another star beside it, half out of the circle?..."

"What? No, the 2nd star is inside the other star."

"…oh…and what are the squiggles outside the circle?"

"They're inside the circle."

"…are they flowers?"

Dean's forehead connected loudly with the table. He sighed loudly into it. Traci laughed.

"Sorry man, I know your drawing was horrible before, but you cannot IMAGINE how bad this looks."

"Do you get the idea or not?!"

"Yes yes, I got it. I'll see if I could find it anywhere." Dean heard the chair scrape on the ground as Traci got to her feet. Dean did the same. "No no." She protested. "You stay here."

"What? Why?"

"Because if I bring you, you'll just sit there in the library and bitch and whine that you're bored!"

"What?! No I won't!"

"You already have."

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

"I dunno, figure something out. See you later." Dean heard her start walking away.

"Wait-Traci!! Stop!"

It was too late. He heard the door open and close before he even got remotely close to it. He sighed, putting his hand out in front of him and felt for the wall so he could feel his way back to the kitchen.

"Well this sucks balls." Dean growled, sitting down.

* * *

"Bobby, anything new?"

"Sorry, Sam, but it's like he dropped off the face of the earth. There doesn't seem to be any trace of him anywhere."

Sam sighed, rubbing his temples. "Well, keep looking." With that, Sam hung up the phone. He had been looking for days now and still he hasn't gained any new leads. It was like looking for Dad all over again.

Memories of his dream last night flashed through his mind. It was the same dream as before, Sam standing in a distance while trying to conduct Dean through a maze with a blind fold on. _Why couldn't I see it coming? _He grounded his teeth in anger at himself. How could he be so stupid? Just because the yellow eyed demon was dead didn't mean his powers were gone. He had demon blood in him, there wasn't anything he could do to rid that. Sam should have acted upon that dream, it was his fault Dean was blind now.

Sam shook his head and opened the door of the impala and stepped out into the rain. He wasn't going to give up, he was going to find Dean no matter what. And Dean would have hell to pay for what he did. Sam winced at that thought, remembering Dean's deal. _Only 8 months left..._

He walked into the police station and up to the desk. A woman sat behind it, in uniform, blond hair pulled back in a tight bun, young and attractive, clicking away at the computer. If Dean was there he'd be flirting with her in no time. Sam readjusted his black tie and stood patiently, waiting for her to look up. Finally she stopped tapping at the keyboard and raised her blue eyes to him.

"Can I help you?"

Sam fished in his pocket and pulled out his fake FBI badge.

"I'm Agent Jurgins, I need a copy of the town's security camera going back to last week." Sam said, keeping his tone steady and professional. Going to the police for security tapes tended to be the last resort for the Winchester brothers simply because it opens a door for the police to peak through in case they got curious; it's happened before.

The woman took a good look at the badge before nodding. "Certainly, sir, I'll be right back." She rose from the desk and disappeared into the back room. She returned shortly later with a box of tapes, setting it on the desk for him.

"Here you go. If you don't mind me asking, what are they for?"

"Sorry, that's classified information." Sam said and gave her a gentle smile and picked the box up. She nodded and returned to her computer as Sam left the station.

He took another swig of beer and fast forward through the tape. He was on the 5th tape now and still nothing has happened. He sighed when the screen turned blue and got to his feet, not bothering to rewind the tape and pulled it out. He grabbed the next tape labeled 'oct 28: 2:20 PM - 9:30'. He pushed the tape into the VCR and sat back down. 5 down, 26 more to go.

He brought the beer bottle up to his lips and took another drink. It almost came spraying back out if Sam hadn't covered his mouth quickly with his hand. He quickly set down his beer and rewound the tape, playing again. On the video, a taxi had pulled up and the driver got out moving to the trunk. The backseat door opened and a man got out, carefully, obviously blind.

It was Dean.

Sam leaned forward in his seat as he watched Dean stand there obviously lost to what to do at first as he closed the door of the taxi. The driver came back around with his duffel bag and gave it to him. They stood there for a couple seconds, talking about something but the tape didn't have audio.

The taxi driver reached out and touched Dean's elbow, as if to help him somewhere. A ghost of a smile appeared on Sam's lips as Dean jerked his elbow out of his reached and scowled at the driver, saying something. The driver appeared to give him some instructions and then got back into his taxi and drove away. Dean pulled the duffel bag over his shoulder and took a couple steps forward, carefully, his lips moving as he counted. He turned and took a step too many and slammed his knee into the bench. Sam chuckled slightly when Dean bent over in pain.

Just then a woman came into view. She was a petit size, long mild curly hair and a wool toque on her head. She stopped a short distance away from Dean and said something, causing him to turn around. She leapt forward and gave him a tight hug, Dean returning the hug with a smile. Sam narrowed his eyes at her but didn't recognize her at all. Another date during a job? Another hunter he came in contact with when Sam was away? It would only make sense if she was another hunter, why else would Dean go to her? Certainly he couldn't explain the reason for his blindness to a 'civilian'...not that he had a problem with lying but what would be the point? Sam knew that Dean was planning something…

She reached out for his elbow and he jerked away, snapping something at her. She stared at him before saying something and grabbing Dean's arm firmly and pulling him away.

_Definitely a hunter if she could drag Dean around like that..._

Sam suddenly laughed, watching the woman run Dean right into a telephone post, Dean's head had bounced back from the contact with the iron. There was a short argument before they disappeared from frame for awhile and Sam waited, hoping to see her car go by.

Sam was with luck as he watched them drive past. He rewound the tape and paused it at the best time before grabbing a pen and paper. He narrowed his eyes, making out the driver's plate. He jumped up, turning off the machine, yanking the tape from the VCR and stuffing it into the box before heading off to the police station. He couldn't help but smile a little; he finally got the first best lead yet.

* * *

Traci opened the door to her home and stepped inside. She could hear the tv on in the background as she kicked off her shoes.

"Hey you." she said, coming around the corner to the tv room where Dean was lounging on the couch listening to the tv. "You look bored." She commented, sitting down beside him.

"I just spent the past 3 hours listening to a commercial about a blender...so you better have gotten something."

Traci giggled. "Relax, I did. It's a celtic wiccan symbol."

"Celtic?"

Traci nodded. "Yep."

"...what's the difference?"

"Well, modern celtic wicca tend to use very earthly elements such as sulfur, charcoal, and many other things. Along with that, for hunters, they're commonly known to worsen or, in your case, completely destroy a human sense."

"Why haven't Sam and I come across these ones before?..."

"Probably because they tend to stay out of the attention zone, letting other stupid witches take the beatings."

Dean nodded slowly. "Alright, so we need to check and see if there are any celtic wiccan clans anywhere close."

Traci smiled. "Already done. There are a total of at least 3 across the country. The closest one is just a couple hours drive from here..."

Dean groaned and leaned his head back against the couch. Traci raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Another long drive..." She scoffed at his reply.

"You and your brother have probably circled the country at least 8 times."

"That was before I went blind, it's not as enjoyable when you can't see anything..."

"That's true." Traci admitted, nodding slightly. "Well...hopefully soon that won't be the case..."


	13. Blow Up

Sam rang the doorbell then knocked after a couple seconds. He knocked again when no one answered and sighed.

"C'mon, Dean, where are you." He groaned. He thought he'd find Dean here, that this stupid chase would end.

Of course, that would be too easy. That never happens for the Winchester brothers.

He sighed, walking back down the steps. It was a pretty nice house, surprising that a hunter would live here. If she is a hunter...

He walked around back, just mildly glancing around the street before walking through the gate into the backyard. It was tidy and neat, with a small flower spot and some benches. The flowers were wild, not domesticated. The bench was dirty. She has been busy.

He walked up to the backdoor and quietly picked the lock. He got in relatively easily and looked around. It was a small house, looked bigger on the outside; but it was clean and well kept. Sam stepped in cautiously, closing the door quietly behind him and looked around. He crossed the kitchen floor to the living room, where a large couch sat in front of a reasonable sized tv.

A duffel bag sat by the couch and it only took a second for Sam to recognize it as Dean's.

Sam immediately glanced around. "Dean." He called, quietly. He proceeded to check the rest of the house, moving up the stairs to the small hallway. It was lined with mirrors with only three rooms at the end. They were all bedrooms, two of them obviously being guest rooms, untouched.

He moved back downstairs, looking around. Where ever they were, they weren't here...

Sam walked into the kitchen and walked over to the kitchen table, picking up a small piece of paper. On it was a scribbled symbol, extremely messy. Sam narrowed his eyes and frowned.

_Should I check out this symbol...or wait here for their return?_

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Dean could hear her tapping a beat on her steering wheel.

"Well, I was thinking..." Dean said, thoughtfully. "We run in there and open fire and kill all the bitches..........."

Dean let out a yelp when Traci slapped him upside the head.

"That's not funny!!"

"Was I joking?"

"DEAN!"

Dean put a hand up, automatically trying to stop another slap if it was coming.

"Sorry sorry, jeez." Dean could literally feel the burning glare from Traci and sighed. "Alright alright, look, all we need to do is go in there and find the one who has the tatoo on their neck."

"You mean me."

"Huh?"

"Dean, you're blind..."

"Well, yea...but-"

"Besides, she'd recognize you if she's there. Do you really want to get your ass kicked again?"

Dean glared into the darkness. "It was a surprise attack, alright!! It was cheap and dirty."

"Yea, right." Traci said with a disbelieving tone. "Ok, so what's my story?"

"You're interested in joining them..."

"That won't work. They say that Wiccan Celtic groups are usually made up of tight friends and family. They won't accept some stranger..."

"Ok...say you're a writer and you want to right an article about Celtic Witches."

"For?"

"...The Supernatural Magazine."

"Does that even exist out there?"

"Sure...there's got to be one out there somewhere."

Traci shrugged. "I guess. Well, we'll give that a go than."

"So where are we going to find them?"

"Well," Dean heard a rustle of paper as Traci unfolded her map. "There are several places that I'm going to look. Celtic Witches use a lot of rituals and real earthy stuff. So I was thinking I might be able to catch them at the park...or..."

"That's pretty risky."

"Yea, but that's the best I have..." Traci said, sighing and leaning back in her seat.

"Well, why don't you go visit one of them?" Dean asked. "You must have found their names and address right?"

"...they...didn't have them on the website..."

"...you only went to one website?"

"...yes...."

"What?! What kind of hunter are you if you don't know how to research properly?!"

"...a...part time hunter." She said slowly. Dean groaned, frustrated.

"Great, there might not even be any Celtic Witches here in the first place..." He laughed bitterly. "Or better yet, there might be no such thing as Celtic Witches!!"

"Dean..."

"I mean, who knows?!" Dean said, with a big bitter smile on his face. "You could have just ended up on a 10 year old kid's website where he makes up a bunch of bull shit!! So here we are, on a big hunt for something that doesn't even exsist!"

"D-Dean...?"

Dean laughed again. "How ironic is that, a hunter hunting something that DOESN'T actually exist!?"

Traci swallowed. "...Dean?..." She asked, yet again, carefully.

"WHAT?!!!!"

"...a-are....you ok?"

"NO! No, I'm not, Traci!!!" Dean yelled. "Here I thought you were the one person who could help me, but yet, here we are sitting in the car wondering if CELTIC WITCHES EXIST!! I thought you were the one person, THE ONE PERSON, who could help me!!! But I guess I was wrong!"

Traci glared, angered. "Excuse me, Dean Winchester, but I didn't necessarily offer my help to you!!!"

"You agreed to it!"

"Well what else was I going to say?!!"

"NO!! You could have said NO!!"

"But I couldn't turn down a friend in need!!!"

"YES! YOU COULD HAVE! And you should have! Especially since you can't even do the work!!"

"YES I CAN!!"

"And to think I said you were such a great hunter. Well, thanks, Traci," Dean said bitterly. "Thank you for letting me know NOT to come to you for help next time!! What a big freaken waste of time!"

Traci grounded her teeth with anger.

"FINE! If you think this was such a waste of time, GET OUT! OUT! OUT OF MY CAR!"

"Gladly!" Dean yelled back at her and angrily pushed the door open and getting out, making sure the slam it extra hard.

He heard Traci reve her engine, angrily, and squealed away.

Leaving him on the side of the road.

Alone.

And blind.


	14. Plans

It was starting to get dark by the time Sam pulled up alongside the house, immediately noticing the car; the same car that was in the security tape. He drove the impala up the street a little, out of eye shot of the house, and parked.

He came down and peaked around the bushes towards the home. The lights were on inside, curtains were open so he could see the same woman he had seen in the security tape helping Dean. He watched her pace back and forth in front of the window. She looked mad... Her mouth was moving, quick paced, talking to someone but Sam couldn't see anyone else in the room...

Not even Dean.

Sam had to reassure himself that it was safe before walking up to the front door. He didn't know this woman, but it was obvious that she was an old friend from what Sam saw on the tape. He knocked twice, briskly, and waited; shoving his hands into his jacket pockets and blew out a small cloud of air into the cold.

The door swung open and the woman before him froze, staring at him for a moment. Her red hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail but loose strands hung down, framing her attractive face. Her green eyes were piercing and Sam had no doubt that she wouldn't put up with any crap.

_Definitely knows Dean_

She blinked. "What do you want?" She asked, rather bluntly, but there was an edge to her voice as if Sam was keeping her from something really important.

Sam thought quickly, debating if he should tell her who he really is or just let it all out. With a quick glance over her shoulder, it seemed as if the house was empty.

"Uh, hi, my name is Sam Winchester..."

Sam was nearly ready to catch her eyes as they bulged.

"S-S-Sam?!" She exclaimed. Sam frowned.

"...yes..."

_She knows me...Dean probably told her about me_

She hesitated, checking behind Sam with cautious eyes before stepping aside, ushering him in.

Sam stepped in, once again, sweeping the room with his eyes before turning to her, who was closing the door.

"...Where's Dean?" Sam asked, or more demanded. He knew she knew his brother, there was no reason to beat around the bush.

She turned to him. "..uh..I dunno." She turned away quickly, walking into living room and then to the kitchen. Sam followed her but stopped in the living room.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'? He's here, isn't he? This is his duffel bag." He motioned towards the forgotten bag, still sitting on the floor by the couch.

The woman was quiet, her back to Sam.

"S-Sam, I'm sorry...I don't-....know..."

Sam frowned. "...why?"

She turned around to look at him.

"I'm sorry.....we got into an argument and...I told him to get out of my car and I-"

"You left him?!"

"...yea.." She swallowed.

"...on the street....alone...and blind...?" Sam said, slowly, with disbelief.

She nodded.

"I didn't mean to, it was only for like 15 minutes. I turned back around as soon as I realized what I did but...he was gone. I've been trying his cell for hours but all I get is voice mail!"

"Well did you look around the area? For any clues of where he is?" Sam asked quickly. He could feel panic rising in him now. It wouldn't have been as scary before if Dean could see, but like this....he was totally helpless.

"I did, I did! There's nothing!"

"What about any nearby motels? Restaurants? Bars?" She shook his head to every suggestion he gave.

"I checked everywhere, Sam." She said. Sam could see his own panic reflecting from hers. "I think..."

"...what?"

"...the witches."

* * *

Dean sniffed once and scrunched up his nose.

"Oh, lady, please...take a shower." He said, disgusted at the smell that reached his nose.

"It's called a stink horn, idiot, it's a type of fungi." Came a sharp woman's voice.

"Yea, well, what's the difference." Dean remarked. His head suddenly snapped to the side when she slapped him.

"Kristie!" Came another woman's voice. "Enough of that! We're not supposed to hurt him, remember? Not yet, anyway."

"Well, he deserved it." Kristie growled.

"Doesn't matter! We can't afford to anger Denielle again."

"That wasn't my fault! It was Katie who messed up and lead the stupid hunter to us."

Dean's ears perked up.

"Whoa, wait, what?" Dean asked. "Katie? She's the one who blinded me?"

"Yes." Kristie said. "But if I were her, I would have cut out your tongue too."

"...so you all are...Celtic witches?"

There were a few moments of silence.

"How'd you know that?" The other woman's voice asked.

Dean groaned, leaning his head back for a moment. _Traci is never gonna let this go._

"How'd you know that?" Kristie pushed again.

"Kristie."

"Annie!"

"Girls!" Came another woman's voice. "Enough already, what are we? Kids?"

"Jenny!" Both women said at the same time.

"Did you get the stuff?"

"I did. Is this him?"

Dean clenched his teeth as he heard her walk closer, her heals clipping against the ground like a horse. He was alarmed when he felt her breath on his face and immediately leaned back, as far as he could in the chair he was tied to.

"...pretty cute, aren't yea?" She finally said with a small giggle.

"Yea, that's what the ladies usually say." Dean remarked back, relieved when he heard her walk away.

"What are we supposed to do with the hunter?" She asked.

"We don't know yet," Annie answered. "We're supposed to wait till we hear word from....Denielle." Dean noted the hesitation in her voice.

"...Denielle?...I see." Jenny said slowly. "And what does Denielle want with the hunter? Surely he has nothing to do with the ritual..."

"No no, she's got other plans for him..."


	15. Dog on a Leash

"Can I ask you something?" Sam asked. It was quiet for a little while except for the constant rumbling of the car as Sam drove the impala back to where Traci had left Dean.

"Yea, sure." She said, still staring out her side window with her chin propped up by her fist.

"How do you know my brother?"

She gave a small smile. "Couple years ago, he saved me from a polterguist. It's how I got introduced into hunting." She glanced over at Sam. "He told me about you." Sam raised his eyebrows, glancing at her.

"... like what?"

She gave a soft smile and looked away. "How he was proud of you, going off to college, making yourself a different life despite your father."

The younger Winchester was quiet, turning the thought over in his mind. Traci looked back at him.

"But you got back into hunting ..."

"... yea." Sam said after a moment of silence, taken back from his thoughts. "Yea, it's a ... long story." Traci nodded, letting it go. "Oh, another thing ... how do you know so much about Celtic Witches." He asked. She had told him everything her and Dean had found out earlier.

"I researched it ... why?"

"Well, so did I, but I could barely find anything about them." He glanced at Traci. "You must be one hell of a researcher."

Traci gave a small smile and shrugged. "I'm alright. Oh, here it is." She said, glancing out the window. Sam glanced around before pulling over and parking the impala.

"This is where you left him?" He asked, opening the door and getting out slowly. She nodded.

"Yea, right here." Traci got out as well. Sam walked around the car to the sidewalk, glancing up and down. There was a gas station down the street a ways and a restaurant right beside it. Otherwise, there wasn't too much. Sam narrowed his eyes, thinking. He tried to imagine himself being blind and what he would do right there. Personally, though, he would pull his cellphone out and call for a cab or some help; probably his own brother. He bit his lip, why didn't Dean call someone? And why wasn't he answering his phone now?

"Hello ... " Traci said, pulling Sam from his thoughts again. He turned, seeing her bend over and pick up an object from the gutter.

"What is it?" He asked, walking over to her. She opened her palm to reveal a small bracelet with a symbol engraved on the leather. Sam took it from her gently, examining the symbol closer with Traci looking over his shoulder.

"... hey ... that's-"

"The symbol Dean saw." Traci finished his sentence. Sam looked over his shoulder at Traci.

"He was the one that drew that symbol?"

Traci frowned at him. "... how'd you know?"

Sam cleared his throat, realizing the position he put himself in. "Uh- ... I- ... "

"Did you break into my house?" She asked, appalled.

"Well- ... "

"You did, didn't you!"

" ... you weren't there ... " Sam defended weakly. She gave a huff and snatched the bracelet from Sam.

"Winchesters ... " She mumbled before examining the bracelet again.

"Oh, excuse me!" A girl called, half running down the street towards them. They both turned. She was small and fragile looking, her long red hair flowing behind her and her bangs framing her face. She stopped and bent over to catch her breath. "I'm s-sorry ... b-but that's ... my bracelet!" She said, standing up straight and giving them both a shy smile.

"... this is your bracelet?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows. She nodded.

"What's your name?" Traci asked.

"K-Katie." She said, timidly.

"Well, hello Katie, my name is Traci..." Traci said. Sam frowned when he thought he saw a hint of recognition flash across Katie's face, but it happened too quickly he couldn't be sure. "And this is my friend, Sam." Traci finished. Katie glanced between them and nodded.

"H-Hi..." She said, even more timidly, to Sam.

"I couldn't help but notice this symbol on your bracelet." Traci said, holding the bracelet out to Katie. Katie took it, looking at the symbol. "... is it a wiccan symbol?" Katie glanced up at Traci and nodded.

"Y-yea ..."

"... are you into wicca?"

"... yes ..."

Traci smiled. "Oh, no need to be so embarrassed about it. Sam and I are merely interested in ... witches. Especially Celtic Witches ..." Katie looked up, surprised, glancing between them. Traci just gave her a gentle smile. "Could you help us?"

Katie swallowed. She looked really nervous but eventually nodded. "O-ok ..."

* * *

"Where is the other one?!" Kristie yelled.

"I don't know!" Dean yelled back, frustrated and irritated.

"Yes you do! Tell us!" Kristie pushed. There was a sigh in the background.

"Give it up, Kristie, he isn't going to speak."

"Shut up, Annie, I'll make him!" There was a scrape of a chair being moved and Dean heard footsteps as Annie walked over.

"You won't get anywhere being like that." She said, much closer now. Dean tried to jerk away when he felt a pair of hands come down on his gently, but the bonds around his forearms kept his arms tied to the chair. He felt her lean in a little. "Dean." She said, softly. "C'mon, let's make this easier on everyone. We won't hurt him, we just want to get everything straightened out. We're not the bad guys."

Dean gave a glare into the darkness and heard her sigh in response.

"Dean, please ... we can make a compromise. You tell us where Sam is .... and we'll return your sight."

Dean froze, shock crossing his face. He was quiet for a long time.

" ... go to hell."

There was silence for a long time.

Suddenly Dean's head snapped to the side again and his cheek stung from the slap. He felt a pair of hands tighten around his jacket's collar, pulling him forward.

"Stop acting like a child, Dean!" She said, her formally gentle voice transformed into a growl. Dean lifted his chin a little, refusing to give in.

"Maybe when you stop acting like a bitch."

That, of course, earned him another slap, across the other cheek.

"Alright, Denielle or not-"

"No, Kristie ... we can't kill him yet."

"Who said anything about killing him?" Kristie said, a hint of mischief in her voice. Dean could hear her footsteps, heals on the hardwood floor, as she walked around him. "Denielle can't get mad if we just had a little fun with him. Besides," Dean felt something cold and sharp slip under his neck and immediately lifted his chin in response. " ... there are spells that I haven't been given the chance to test yet."

"Maybe we can make him bite off his tongue." Annie said and Dean felt her lean in close again, her breath on his face. Dean turned his face to the side, but keeping his chin up from the blade at his throat.

"Do that ... and you'll never get the information you want."

"Hmm." Kristie hummed and gently pulled the blade across his neck, keeping it light enough not to break the skin. "Who said we wanted any information. We only wanted to know where Sam is so it'd be easier on our friend." She giggled girlishly. "But in all truth ... he's being lead right to us, like a dog on a leash."

"Sam's smarter than that." Dean sneered. "He'd see through it." Annie tsked and Dean felt her lean down, her whisper tickling his ear.

"Not unless the one leading that leash ...

"Is an old friend of yours."


	16. Close

**Author's Note:**

OMG!! I'm so sorry people!! I can't believe I did that! Though it almost seemed like no one noticed ... anyway, for those who did, I, ONCE AGAIN, mixed up the names! AAH! Ok, so I reposted the chapter, so if you were confused about what happened, re-read it. I simply just got Traci and Kristie mixed up! Sorrrry! T.T

* * *

"Alright, Dean, we need you to be a good quiet boy for us," Annie said. "So we're just going to gag you." Before Dean could react, a rag was stuffed into his mouth and duct tape was stretched across his mouth to keep it in. He groaned in protest but it went unheeded.

"Like I said, I could have just put a silence spell on him..." Kristie said, a slight whine in her voice. He heard Annie sigh.

"We don't have enough time for that. They're going to be here any minute." Dean's eyes widened. _No...Sam. _

"Fine fine."

"Besides, we've put him through enough already..." Annie said. Kristie chuckled and Dean glared into the darkness. Luckily the bitches only had about half an hour before the phone call came in; only having enough time to beat him up a little but nothing he hasn't endured before.

"Oh, I'm excited now, I can't wait to see what Danielle has in store for Dean and Sam." Kristie giggled.

"Hush hush! I think they're here now."

Dean tested the bonds on his wrists but they stayed firmly tied, exactly like they were 5 minutes ago. But it didn't matter ... he was almost there.

He heard them walk out of the room, heels clicking against the ground like horses. He heard a creaky door swing close and the footsteps walking up the stairs to the ground level. Dean fell absolutely silent, turning his head slightly, trying to detect any other noises in case they had left someone in the room with Dean to watch him. He didn't hear anything though, and he had noticed that his hearing had improved.

_Bitches aren't smart enough to think of that._

He shook his arm again, slightly and carefully, feeling the cold smooth object slide down his arm a little more.

He heard the front door open and some cheerful voices. His hearing had improved but not well enough to make out their words. He could decipher between Kristie's and Annie's voices. He could hear Jenny. There was another woman's voice and Dean frowned. It was familiar...but he couldn't place it.

Then he heard Sam.

Dean tried to grind his teeth around the ball off cloth in his mouth and shook his arm again. The object slid down further now.

Almost there...

* * *

"Oh! Visitors!" The blond girl chimed, holding the door open further to let the three girls inside, Katie, Traci, then Sam. Sam swept his eyes around the room quickly. It looked like just some regular living room, a couch and tv, a large book case leaning against the wall, and even some framed paintings.

"Th-This is .. Traci, and Sam." Katie introduced. "And...this is Annie, Jenny, and Kristie." Traci nodded and gave a pleasant smile.

"Nice to meet you girls."

"Please, come on in and sit!" Another blond, Jenny, instructed. She was a tall blond and had broader shoulders than common on females. She led Sam and Traci to the couch and instructed them to sit.

"I'll go get you some tea." Kristie said. Sam opened his mouth to say otherwise but the short blond was already gone.

Annie was the one left in the room. She, too, was a blond. She sat down on the couch across the table from Sam and Traci. She looked at Katie and gave some sort of irritated look. Sam frowned and glanced over his shoulder at Katie who blinked widely before disappearing from the room.

"So..." Annie said in a smooth voice. She crossed her legs slowly and set her hands on her top knee, slowly pulling her skirt back to reveal a little more. _Dean would have been screwed right there... _"What can I do for you two?"

"...do...for us?" Traci asked, frowning slightly in confusion.

"Well, you are reporters, right?" Annie asked, furrowing her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

Both Sam and Traci glanced at each other, both stalling their words.

"Of course!" They both answered in unison. Annie giggled and smiled.

"Great! Me and my sisters have been looking forward to finally being recognized. We are one of the top wiccan clans out there, you know." She boasted proudly, sitting up straight, Sam noticing her curling her back in a little more, causing her chest to become a little more ...

"Well, here we are!" Traci laughed. "And you're all celtic witches, right?"

"That's right! How'd you know that?" She asked, pulling her skirt back a little more, subtle.

Traci smiled. "Lucky guess, we did some research."

"Of course."

"So, are you all actual sisters?"

"Oh, we wish." She giggled, leaning forward to rest her elbow on her knee and flicked her hair over her shoulder. She was wearing a low pink top and she ran her hand across her bare neck lightly. Sam swallowed silently, quickly turning his attention back to the conversation.

"What do you mean?"

"We're just really close friends, that's all." She smiled. "You have to be in this sort of ... group."

"Right right, of course." Traci smiled.

"... just curious ..." Annie said, a small frown coming on her face. She leaned forward a little more, leaning both her elbows on her knee. Sam shifted uncomfortably, trying hard not to notice the low top. "If you two are reporters ... shouldn't you two be writing these things down on little notepads?"

"Uh- ... " Traci glanced at Sam, who was distracted. Traci gave him a sharp elbow and Sam blinked.

"Wha-? Oh, uh ... we have good memories ... "

"Oh," She giggled. "I see." She ran her fingers lightly across her chest, very subtle, Traci wouldn't have noticed. But Sam did...

He cleared his throat, getting to his feet. "Would it be ok ... if I used the bathroom?" He asked. Annie looked up at him, surprised at first but nodded.

"Sure, it's just down the hall, beside the stairs." She said. Sam nodded and turned, leaving.

He walked down the hall, reaching the door and looked down the stairs, curious. It was a long set of stairs and a closed door sat at the bottom. He glanced over his shoulder quickly, making sure he wasn't followed, before making his way down very quietly. He could still hear Annie and Traci chatting along and he hoped Traci will keep her entertained for the meantime.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and carefully laid his ear against the wooden door, listening for anything inside. He didn't want to walk in on the other girls and destroy his disguise.

He didn't hear anything on the otherside so he took the handle and very carefully turned it, grateful to find it unlocked. When the handle reached it's end, he pushed the door in, very slowly and carefully. It creaked a little and he winced. When he peeked through, he saw that the room was pretty plain. The floor was laid with old gray wood, there were shelves lining the wall but nothing particularly interesting on them. What caught Sam's attention, however, was the chair that sat dead centre of the room. It was just some ordinary wooden chair except there were cut rope hanging off the arm of the chair.

_Someone was tied there..._

Sam stepped in carefully, looking around. He glanced over his shoulder before closing the door as quietly as he could. He'd have to make his investigation fast, that or give some excuse of why he was in the bathroom for so long.

At second glance, Sam noticed tiny droplets of blood laying at the base of the chair, soaked into the wood. It didn't look old either.

"...Dean." Sam whispered, very carefully. "...Dean? Are you here?" He looked around as he said that.

"Sam?" The female voice caused Sam to spin around, surprised, but immediately let out a sigh of relief. It was just Traci.

"Traci ... what are you doing here?"

"Annie had a phone call, I told her I was heading to the washroom as well." She explained quietly, then glanced around. "So, did you find anything?"

Sam stepped to the side, showing her the chair. Her eyes widened.

"...Shit..."


	17. Revealment

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the really lateness of this story! I've had the horrible case of writers block :S and I'm just starting to get over it now!!

* * *

"Where could he have gone?" Traci whispered, anxiously.

"I dunno, but get back upstairs and keep the girls entertained. I'll find him."

"...uuuh, that might be a problem." Sam frowned, looking over at Traci, seeing her looking towards the door.

"I'm not sure what your version of a bathroom is..." Came Annie's voice. Sam spun, seeing her and the other girls standing at the door. "...but in my house, it has a toilet."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Where's Dean." He ordered, knowing his cover has been blown.

"Dean?" Annie asked, frowning slightly. "Oooh." She chimed, as if she just remembered. "That's right. We dealt with him long time ago." She waved her hand dismissively. Her and Kristie may be good at controlling their surprise, but little Katie wasn't. Sam withdrew his gun, pointing it at Annie.

"Tell me. Now." Sam had had enough, he wanted his brother back and he was ready to step out of his usual characteristics to do so.

The other girls looked surprised, but Annie kept a cool calm expression.

"What are you going to do, Sam? Shoot me? You got to be joking, let's be civilized."

"Your civilized nature disappeared the moment you became a witch."

Annie laughed cooly.

"There is nothing good that will come of this, Sam, we've already delt with Dean. Deal with it."

The other girls stared at Annie with wide eyes at first. Sam frowned then a small smile appeared on his lips.

"...you don't even know where he is, do you?" He asked, a cocky smile on his face. "You lost him."

Annie glared then.

"Doesn't matter, we'll find him soon enough. The poor bastard is blind, he won't get far. A hunter just isn't a hunter without his eyes."

"Or his brains." Sam heard Traci say behind him. Immediately afterwards, the world went black.

* * *

When Sam came back to conciousness, the world seemed to refuse to be still. His head pounded, focused on the one part behind his head. Sam knew the feeling all to well, he was knocked out from behind. He opened his eyes slowly, finding himself sitting in a chair, his hands tied down on the arms of the chair. He groaned. _Perfect ... just perfect. _

"Look, our guest is awake." Kristie said with a added touch of a giggle. Sam turned his head to look at her but his head hurt as he did.

Traci came around, standing in front of Sam with an apological smile on her face. Sam glared at her.

"Traci..." He spat with as much hatred as he could muster. "To think I trusted you...to think Dean trusted you..."

"Oh, save the guilt trip, doesn't work on me." She said, walking around his front to his other side, her hands clasped behind her back. "And go ahead, call me a cold bitch. It doesn't matter to me, I know I am. I have a reason to be." She walked around behind him. Sam strained to keep his eyes on her.

"And what is this reason? How does it have anything to do with us?"

"Oh, it has nothing to do with you or your brother."

"...then why?" She sighed.

"Simply because you guys got in the way. If you two had just minded your own beez wax, then Dean would be ok. But no, and look where it has landed you." She tsked. "You two really need to learn, nothing good comes from sticking your noses into other peoples' lives."

"Sorry, but it happens to be our job." Sam said. He felt her lean over, whispering into his ear.

"Then quit."

The door opened, behind Sam, and Sam heard shuffling of feet.

"Ah, good, you got him." Annie said. "Tie him up in the other chair..."

"No," Traci interjected as Sam strained to see over his shoulder. Was it his brother? "Leave him be, he's blind, he can't do anything."

"Dean?" Sam said over his shoulder, still unable to see.

"I wouldn't underestimate him..." Annie began. Sam could see her, frowning over Sam at Traci.

"God, Annie, relax." Traci scoffed.

"Dean?" Sam said again, louder.

"Shut up." Annie hit him across the head.

* * *

"Sam?" Dean asked into the darkness. Was it Sam that he heard through the bickering.

"Dean!"

Dean felt himself shoved forward and he stumbled. _Perfect. I'm blind and we're BOTH captured. _

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"I came to rescue you."

"Well, I don't mean to be bitter, but mighty good job there, Sammy." Dean mocked, feeling himself shoved into the corner of the room.

"Stay there." Kristie ordered. _Not like I'm gonna make a run for it. _

"Dean! I'm so glad you're ok!" Traci said, smiling and walking over. Dean frowned.

"T-Traci! What are you - "

"Forget it, Dean, she's one of them." Sam said, bitterly.

"What?"

"I told you to shut it!" Annie growled. She walked over, shoving a rag into his mouth and tying it around his head.

"Don't be a bitch, Annie, no harm can come from them talking." Traci said with a sigh. Dean heard Annie growl at her. _What the hell is going on?_

"....you're a witch?"

Traci laughed. "Well, it's about time, Deanny. I mean, honestly, there's no information about celtic witches on the internet, that's why you've never heard of them. It's because we're the real things, not those other untalented bitches who are driven by the seven sins themselves. We know better and use our power wisely."

"...so this was...all set up? You planned everything?!" Dean asked, his voice getting angrier. He was pissed at the fact that he never even saw it, even before. Traci giggled.

"Well, partially. You see, everything just fell into place perfectly without any of our doing. We never intended on getting you and your brother involved. But, you just magically showed up at poor Katie's house and Dean got his ass kicked. But I never dreamed that Dean would call me wanting to run away from his brother. Tsk tsk, Dean, Sammy was only trying to help. But, your big ego got in the way and you just HAD to hunt down that little bitch and kill her yourself....or die trying, am I correct?"

Dean glared in the general direction he thought she was. He didn't want Sammy to know...

"Because you can't live with being blind, can you? Makes you feel vulnerable, weak..."

"Shut up." Dean growled.

"...makes you feel worthless."

"I said shut up!"

Traci giggled again. "So, you landed right back into our hands. It was perfect. Anyway, enough chit chat, let's get back to business. Lucky lucky Dean, you've been choosen to participate in our little ceremony."

"...what kind of ceremony?" Dean asked, wary.

"Well, the welcoming back of Harry, my husband." She must have seen his frown of confusion so she continued. "...because he's going to need a vessel."

"...what?" Dean heard Sam growl angrily.

"Aww, sorry, Sammy, but I do like Dean more, he's got the bad boy look."

"...Annie, Jenny, Katie, Kristie, Traci, and Harry...oh that's cute." Dean remarked crisply.

"Actually my name is Denielle..." 'Traci' said sharply. Dean frowned.

"...Traci is long gone."


	18. Sudden Turn of Events

**Author's Note:**

SO SORRRRRY! I guess I wasn't over that writers block T.T .

* * *

Sam watched the girls draw the ritual markings on the floor with chalk. At least, all the girls except Traci ... or rather, Denielle. She stood by Dean, making sure he didn't try to inch out of the corner he was in, and watched her little slaves work. It wasn't hard to figure out the dynamics of how this ... 'family' worked.

"Dammit, Katie!" Denielle growled. "You did it wrong!" She took quick steps over to the nervous looking girl. Sam was shocked when Denielle struck out, slapping her across the face hard.

"I-I'm sorry!" Katie begged, taking a step back and holding the cheek she was hit on, her eyes watering. Sam almost felt bad for her. It was weird at the same time though. Katie was supposedly the one who blinded Dean, but by the looks of her now, she just didn't seem to have it in her to do something like that.

"Shut it, you bitch! How many times did I make you practice?!! And still you're a worthless piece of shit!"

"I-I'm sorry." Katie whispered again.

"Then do it right!!"

"Denielle..." Annie said finally, standing up. "It was just a little mis-"

"Did someone ask for your opinion?" Denielle asked coldly, giving Annie a threatening look. "Get back down on your knees and finish your circle!" Sam watched as Annie's wary expression changed completely. Annie threw the chalk down, which smashed against the concrete.

"THAT'S IT! I've had it!!!" She yelled. Everyone looked at Annie, surprised, even Denielle. "I am done being your bitch!! I'm not following your god-damn orders anymore!!!"

"Annie..." Denielle growled dangerously.

"No!! I am not going to step down this time!! You know, we all used to be friends!! Like sisters!! But ever since we started this, we became your slaves!! Well I've had it! I am no longer going to watch you boss us around and yell at us in silence anymore!"

"Do you really mean that?" Denielle threatened, stepping closer to Annie, but she held her ground. "Go ahead, keep going." She encouraged, a cold smile on her lips. Annie scowled at her.

Sam glanced over at Dean, seeing him taking the chance, while they were all distracted, slowly inch down the wall towards Sam. If Dean could just get to Sam and get him untied without the others knowing, Sam could grab his gun they had left on the table on the otherside of the room. Sam began to make tapping noises with his foot on the concrete. He had to help Dean by giving him a noise to follow.

Suddenly Sam was hit with a thought. This was almost exactly like his dream. His dream of Dean, blind folded, in a maze with Sam shouting to him, trying to get Dean to find his way. Sam growled at himself quietly, if only he had realized this long time ago, what it could have meant instead of ignored it.

"Do you want to know how you died?" Annie said. Denielle stared at her and frowned slowly. Annie gave a bitter grin. "....I killed you." She laughed. "I killed you! And, oh god, it felt so good!! You were finally gone!"

Both Dean and Sam stopped for a moment, surprised a little. Sam tapped his foot again, quieter, as the room did go silent after that. Dean turned his head towards Sam's tapping again, refocused on his task.

"But then Kristie..." Annie said louder, giving Kristie a glare. "Found a spell to bring you back." She growled. She looked back at Denielle. "But it doesn't matter anymore...you're not going to be in that body much longer." Suddenly Denielle gave a scream and lunged at Annie. They both crashed into the wall, fighting viciously and screaming at each other.

Sam tapped his foot louder as Dean quickly crossed the room, his hands out in front. This was the best they were going to get. Dean's hands fell on Sam's shoulder and Dean quickly followed his arm down to where his wrists were tied to the armchair.

"C'mon, Dean, hurry." Sam urgered quietly, watching the girls fight. Dean growled, trying to pull the tight knots loose.

"Dammit, these are too tight." Dean growled.

"In my left boot." Sam whispered and Dean nodded, feeling out for Sam's knee, then down his leg to his boot. He pulled up Sam's pant leg, snatching the small knife from it's hidden spot. He tried to hurry but had to be careful not to stab Sam's arm as he felt for a good spot to cut the rope. He slipped the knife in carefully but knew, despite his efforts, he sliced Sam's wrist a little in his haste. But now was hardly a time to worry about something small like that. Dean quickly cut the rope and Sam pulled his hands out. He reached over, taking the knife from Dean's hand and quickly cut the other rope.

"No!! STOP! THE BROTHERS!" Kristie screamed, seeing them escaped. Denielle had just given Annie a punch across the jaw, knocking her out cold. She turned sharply.

"NO!"

Sam jumped to his feet and ran over to the table, grabbing the gun and whipped around, aiming it at all of them.

"Don't move!!" He ordered, flicking the safety off. The girls froze. "Kristie!" Sam growled dangerously at her. "Don't you touch him." He threatened. Kristie scowled at Sam, but slowly stepped away from Dean. "Dean." Sam said and Dean carefully made his way towards his brother, eventually finding the wall behind Sam.

"What are you going to do, Sammy boy?" Denielle cooed. "You going to shoot us all?" Sam glared.

"I might." He kept aiming his gun between them, making sure they all stayed back. Kristie, Denielle, and Jenny were the immediate threat. Annie was still passed out and Katie was cowarding in the corner.

"C'mon, let's talk this over. You can't beat us."

"Sure I can." Sam said, smiling coldly. "Annie is out, Katie won't do anything. I can take Jenny and Kristie down without a problem. And Denielle...you can't do magic in that body, can you? If you're supposedly the real thing..." Denielle growled and Sam knew his guess was correct.

It was still for a moment, before suddenly, Denielle dropped to the ground. Sam's eyes widened and he took a step back, knowing that Denielle's ghost had just deserted Traci's body.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, knowing exactly what just happened. Before Sam could do anything, the gun suddenly shot from his hands, flying across the room. Immediately, the two other girls stepped in. They were suddenly like demons, as Dean was suddenly flown off his feet behind Sam and Sam was knocked to the wall. Sam clenched his teeth, trying to fight the force that was holding him there but he could do little. He glanced over, seeing Dean groaning on the floor across the room, having hit his head on a shelf. He looked back at the girls to see Annie rising to her feet behind them. She stepped towards him, a smirk on her face that made Sam realize that it was no longer Annie, but Denielle possessing her body. She placed a hand on the two girls' shoulders and Sam dropped to the ground, having been released by the force. He had no time to spring to his feet as Denielle held out her hand, forcing Sam back against the wall.

She tsked. "Sam Sam Sam, you just don't get it, do you?" She stepped forward and Sam clenched his teeth, trying to pull away. "You need to learn how to give up."

* * *

Dean groaned slightly, his head spinning; he felt like he was going to hurl. He slowly pushed himself to upwards, setting his hands out on the cold concrete.

His fingers brushed against something. Dean reached out, feeling Sam's gun. He wrapped his fingers around it and, using his other hand on the wall, pushed himself to his feet.

"Sam Sam Sam, you just don't get it, do you?" Dean heard Annie's voice. But it certainly wasn't Annie anymore. Dean turned towards them, trying to focus on exactly where she was compared to her voice. He raised the gun. _You got to be kidding, Dean...you're blind! _"You need to learn how to give up."

"Oh, sweetheart." Dean said. "We're the Winchesters, we never give up."

"Dean!!" Sam yelled. "Dean! Stop! You can't see!"

"Relax, Sam." Dean said coolly.

"You're going to hit me!" _Yea, I could._

"Relax. You know that saying that blind people have excellent hearing?" Dean smirked.

"Dean, don't be silly." Denielle said. "You can't be serious. You're going to hurt someone with that. Come now, give it over like a good-"

There was a loud ringing gunshot.


	19. Selfish Bastard

The fear started to set in when Dean could no longer hear anything. He knew he hit someone, he heard the body drop, but who was it? Why was everyone so quiet? Dean slowly lowered the gun, unsure. There was a suddenly shrill scream.

"NO!!" One of the girls screamed. Suddenly a pair of hands came down on Dean's shoulders and he jerked, about to turn on whoever it was.

"Dean! Dean, it's me!" Sam said quickly. Dean let out a sigh of relief.

"Dammit, no sneaking up on the blind man." He growled. "Did I hit her?"

"Hit her? You killed her, Dean!" Sam said, amazement in his voice. "How did you do that?!"

"....I told you, excellent hearing. What's going on?"

"The two girls are mourning. We need to-...." Dean heard Sam sniff. "..you smell that?" Dean sniffed as well. "Smells like a gas leak."

"...oooooh." Dean said with realization filling his voice. "That's what I tripped over..."

"...Hey Dean, why might a gas leak be a really bad thing in a witches house?"

"Uuh.."

"Candles."

"...Yea, time to go."

Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder and back, leading him to the door.

"And where the hell are you two going?!" Kristie growled, hysterical. "You think we're going to let you live!!!?" She screamed.

"Stay back, Kristie." Sam warned. The hand on Dean's back disappeared and replaced the one on his shoulder. Sam kept guiding Dean out the door, but was obviously aiming the gun at the same time. Dean felt out for something, feeling the doorframe. He stepped forward out of Sam's hand, finding the railing as well, and made his way up the stairs. Sam had a gun, he could handle himself. Well, he could even without one, Dean would just get in the way.

He heard a couple screams and stopped on the stairs, turning half way back and listened. He heard Sam grunt then a loud bang as the door was slammed shut. A thought came to him.

"Sam...what about Traci?"

"She wasn't in there, Dean." Sam said. "I thought the same, but she's gone."

"Gone?" Dean asked, confused with a frown. He heard Sam walking up the steps then he turned Dean around, guiding him back up the steps.

"So was Katie."

"...Katie.." Dean growled. He knew the name well, the woman who blinded him. _Damn, I thought I was finished with revenge. _Sam didn't say anything, directing Dean through the house to the front door. The smell of gas was strong now and it caused both the Winchesters to cough. It was a relief to finally get outside and the older Winchester sucked in an eager breath. Sam didn't waste any time, nearly dragging Dean down the steps to the car.

_Oh god, my car. _Dean reached out, feeling the smooth surface of the roof. He heard Sam rush over to the otherside.

"Hurry up, Dean!" He erged. The older brother quickly opened the door to his baby and got in, unable to help but smile a little at the feel of those familiar leather seats. Sam turned the engine over and the car rumbled to life.

Ironically enough, just a couple blocks away they heard a tremendous explosion. Both jerked but neither seemed surprised at all.

"Burn, witches, burn."

* * *

The impala sped down the deserted highway in the middle of nowhere. It was quiet inside the car for quite sometime. Dean was leaned up against the window, his eyes closed, but he wasn't asleep. There was nothing for him to look at anyway.

"Dean...?" Dean didn't respond to Sam, now pretending to be asleep. He knew this was coming... "Dean...you asleep? Dean?"

"God, Sammy, I was." Dean grumbled. He knew Sam wouldn't stop until he responded.

"Sorry..." Sam mumbled. _Oh god, there's the tone of voice. Here it comes, Sam's specialty, sappy chick flick moment. Maybe he'll serve it with a side order of some tears; I'm glad I'm blind. _"...look, Dean...what that witch said back there..."

"She was lying, Sam." Dean mumbled, keeping his eyes closed and propped up against the window, maybe if he appeared to be trying to get sleep...

"The fact that you knew what I was talking about right away tells me it's been on your mind too."

"Because I knew you'd bring it up later."

"Is it true? Were you planning on a suicide mission?"

_Yes. _"God, Sam! No, of course not!" Dean protested angrily. Sam was quiet for a little while.

"...tell me the truth."

"I did."

"Dean..." Sam threatened. Dean sighed. "You were, weren't you?" Sam said, more as a statement though. "...cause you can't live with being blind."

"Shut it, Sam!" Dean said angrily.

"Tell me the truth, Dean!" Sam replied angrily as well. "I was right, wasn't I?! You ran off to kill the witch, because you knew I wouldn't let you go down too!"

"Just shut the hell up!!"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Dean!?" Sam shouted angrily at him.

"I'm BLIND, Sam!! I'M BLIND!!! **BLIND**! Don't you DARE try to judge me, you have no idea what this is like!!"

"No, I don't, but there are hundreds of blind people out there, Dean! Hundreds! And they get along with life just fine!!"

"Oh, right, of course Sammy, now tell me this, how many of them are hunters?" Sam sighed. "Exactly!" Dean growled. "You can't compare me to the rest of the population, Sam! Not when hunting is all I have in life!"

Sam sighed. "Dean, hunting isn't everything, alright? I realize that this would be a big change, but maybe-"

"Maybe what, Sam? Maybe take up a normal life?"

"Yea!"

"Sam, I don't know HOW to live a normal life!! I have never lived it, not since I was 4 years old!! There is no way in hell I'm going to sit in some stupid house, with a stupid job that I only got because people felt sorry for me, knowing my brother is out there somewhere fighting the supernatural and I'm not there too!! No no, I'd rather be DEAD!"

"And in hell, Dean?" Sam challenged.

"Yep." Dean said, changing his angry tone into a cold and detached one.

"Dean!"

"Like I told you before, Sam, it's like a light at the end of a tunnel."

Sam was quiet for quite some time, and Dean could just imagine him sitting there, steaming, hands gripping the wheel of the car tightly.

"You're a selfish bastard, you know that?" Sam growled, furious. "You just do whatever you want, don't care what anybody thinks." Dean frowned at these words. They were familiar, Dean had said the same thing to Sam when he left for California to find Dad. "You're so ready to give up, to lay down and die, without thinking about anyone else, without thinking what it would do to me!"

Dean sighed. _Here we go. _

"Is it so wrong for me to want to help you?!" The younger brother went on. "Because I CARE about you! Is that so wrong!?" Dean sighed, leaning his head on the window again. "Is it wrong to need you with me?!"

"Oh yea?" Dean cut him off, sitting back up straight. "Where were you when I needed you and you ran away to college?" Dean challenged. Sam went quiet and Dean knew he had hit a nerve.

"I thought we were over this." He grumbled. "You knew you could just call..."

"You never answered, Sam." Dean growled. "Everytime I did call, you never answered. Why the hell do you think I just showed up in your dorm room that one night? If you cared so much, you would have answered. Imagine if I had called, during a job, when I needed your help the most, when I was bleeding to death somewhere and you were just a few blocks away, and all it would take was for you to pick up the damn phone to save my life. Think about it, Sam!" Dean growled then was quiet for a moment, letting those words take effect before continuing on. "If you cared so much about me, you would have answered the phone. But no, you didn't, you know why? Because you didn't need me, you didn't need Dad. You were perfectly happy where you were. Then after Jess died and we got wrapped up in all this, _now _you suddenly care?

"Now look who's the selfish bastard."

"Dean-" Sam growled through clenched teeth. Dean just shook his head, leaning his head against the window again and closing his eyes; signalling the end to this arguement. "Dean!" Sam yelled but Dean didn't answer. He was done.

With everything.


	20. Let Me In

"Celtic witches?" Bobby asked through the cellphone to Sam.

"Yea, they're supposedly...real witches." Sam gave a shrug. "I don't know, never heard of them before, but they were powerful."

"I'll have to look into that more."

"Good luck, I didn't manage to find anything about them..." Sam's voice fell away slowly.

"Then how did you figure it out?"

"...Traci told me..."

"...Sam..." Bobby said slowly, his tone laced with worry.

"Look, doesn't matter, they're all dead now, got blown up in their own house." Sam said, shaking his head.

"...right. How's Dean?" Bobby asked. Sam glanced across the road from where he stood, talking on the phone, and saw Dean sitting in the passenger seat of the car. They hadn't spoken since that fight couple hours ago.

"He's....fine." The younger Winchester muttered.

"...Sam.."

Sam sighed. "He's royally pissed at me and at life." There was a bone weary sigh from the older hunter across the line.

"Well, you boys get your asses over to my place. We'll figure something out."

The offer sounded more than pleasing to Sam. He was tired of sitting in the car with a sulking Dean. Sam loathed times like this, it definitely wasn't a rareity for them, they got into fights often enough and would sometimes spend days without saying a word to each other. This time was different though, cause all the other times Sam knew they would get over it eventually and make up. Now it felt like this fight may never actually die. What Dean had said to Sam...some of it was true, and it killed Sam inside to realize that. But it wasn't all true! Sam did care for Dean, he was his brother.

But all Sam wanted to do at the moment was dump his brother off at Bobby's and run off somewhere else, get away from Dean, away from his life, just for one night. One night of relief. Or even just a couple hours. But if Sam did so, he knew he'd be proving Dean right. _No, he's not getting rid of me, no matter what. _

"Thanks, Bobby...but I think we need some time to get things straightened out."

"That's the whole point of coming here." Bobby said, confused.

"I know, but there's some stuff between the two of us we need to straighten out. I don't think that'll really get accomplished if you're around, no offense, Bobby."

"None taken." The man sighed but nodded in understanding. "Well, whenever you two are ready, my place is always open."

"Thanks, Bobby." Sam said, a smile managing it's way onto his lips. He hung up and took a deep breath before crossing the street and getting into the car. Dean didn't say anything, he was leaned back in his seat, sunglasses over his eyes. Sam glanced at Dean for a moment.

"...what do you want?" Dean asked, gruffly. Sam knew he could probably feel his eyes on him.

"...it's not true, y'know." Sam said finally.

"What?"

"That I only care about you when I need you." The older brother sighed to this.

"C'mon, dude, I'm tired, I don't want to do this."

"Well, tough! Cause I'm not leaving you to brood over this anymore!"

"I'm not brooding!" Dean defended.

"Yes you are, Dean! I know you! Better then anyone else! It's what you do! You bottle up all your damn emotions till they explode!"

Dean growled angrily, taking his sunglasses off to rub his eyes, but Sam ignored the hint and continued.

"Look, you're right, I am a selfish bastard." Sam said, his tone hard, just daring Dean to interupt him. "I ran off to college because I wanted a better life. I didn't care about you or dad at the time, I didn't care what it did to you, all I could think about is me! God, Dean, if you only knew how much I regret that now! But there wasn't one day that passed that I didn't think of you, Dean, not one damn day! You think I only care about you when I need you? Really? Then why did I go with you to find dad?! Why did I leave my college, my girlfriend, my life at the time to help you? If I'm as selfish as you think I am, answer that!" Sam stared at Dean, teeth clenched, anger bubbling away inside. Dean was quiet, his eyes verted downwards towards where he held his sunglasses in his hands, his face expressionless. He looked like a stone, like he hadn't heard Sam, but Sam knew damn well that he had. "I left my college life behind to rejoin you." Sam said, his anger drained. "And yes, it was because I needed you. I was broken, and I needed my big brother." Sam swallowed, feeling tears well up in his eyes. "...and you didn't let me down."

"I left you," Sam continued, his voice wavering with emotion. "I left you behind for a better life ... and when I came crawling back, you accepted me. You were there ... a-as if I hadn't hurt you." Sam sniffed and looked down for a moment, regaining his composure before continuing on. He cleared his throat, swallowing down his tears and looked back at Dean. He saw Dean's lip twitch slightly and knew the non-caring expression was a just mask. "So..." Sam said, swallowing again and regaining his strong voice. "I'm going to repay that debt. You're struggling, Dean...let me in, let me help. I know you're hurting. Please, you're my big brother."

Dean was quiet, he didn't say one word. Sam saw him clenched his jaw and slowly bring the sunglasses back up to his eyes, slipping them on silently; hiding his eyes. Sam watched Dean stare forward for a moment, then he looked away and swallowed, feeling himself breaking a little inside.

"Ok, Sammy." Sam looked over quickly upon hearing Dean's soft voice, his heart fluttering. His brother looked down for a moment then raised his head back up again, a small smile appearing on his lips. "Alright."

Sam smiled and nodded. He took the ignition keys and brought the car to life. As they drove, Dean turned his head as if he was looking out the window. He rose a hand and wiped away a single tear that had dripped down from underneath the security of the sunglasses.


	21. Centuries Old

**Author's Note:**

Alright, so a lot has happened in my life so far that has been the reason that I haven't updated for so long! I'm off in college! Moved out! Yay!! Too much studying though T.T So, sorry that this chapter is super short, but it's just to show ya that I'm still here and this story isn't quite finished yet! That last fight just wasn't epic enough!

* * *

"Here ya go." Sam said, holding the wrapped burger out to Dean and waited patiently for him to find the burger and take it.

"Double cheese?"

"Yep."

"Bacon?"

"Yep."

"Extra onions?"

Sam snorted. "Not."

"What?!"

"I am not riding in the car with you and your extra onions! We're not going through this **again!**"

"Oh, don't even talk." Countered Dean. "Do you remember that time last year after the chili fest?"

Sam groaned, pulling out his burger. "Dean, don't remind me...I think I'm finally able to at least look at chili again..."

"You're the one who wouldn't stop gassing up the car!"

"And you're the one who hurled projectile material all over the car!"

"Well, if you didn't nearly suffocate me with your butt burps, there wouldn't have been a problem."

Sam sighed. "Just eat..."

"...it won't be the same.." He muttered, giving his best sad pout. "No onions..." Sam rolled his eyes.

"There ARE onions...just not extra ones."

"Whatever."

* * *

"So where are we headed anyway?" Dean asked, after hours of sitting in the car. They've been casually chatting for sometime but the next destination had yet to come up.

"Heading back to Bobby's. He's still looking for a way to get your sight back."

"...and if he can't?"

"Oh no," Sam said quickly. "Don't you start that again."

"Start what?"

"Your sulking."

"I'm not! I'm just pointing out the very possible reality here!"

Sam sighed. "Well, just because the supernatural can't help, doesn't mean we're out of possibilities. There is a whole other world of medical care out there."

"You mean surgery?"

"Exactly."

"Sam, the doctor would have mentioned surgery if it was possible."

"So what, you're just going to give up?"

Dean sighed and didn't answer. Sam frowned, glancing at the older hunter.

"Dean, you promised me..."

"Yea, yea." It was quiet for a little while till Dean broke the silence.

"I'm hungry." Sam frowned, looking over at Dean.

"We just ate 3 hours ago."

"Yes...but I didn't get my extra onions..."

"Oh god..." Sam groaned and Dean grinned.

"C'mon, pull over somewhere and let's get some food."

"Fine fine."

* * *

Dean sat there, waiting for Sam to return from the bathroom. _This is rediculous... _He thought to himself. _He's been in there for like half an hour now, maybe even more; if I could see. _Dean shifted in his seat uncomfortably. There was that awful feeling in his stomach again.

He was worried.

A half hour turned into an hour. Dean was just about to jump to his feet when he heard someone slide into the seat across the table from him.

"God, Sammy," Dean said with a sigh. "Got a bladder infection or something?"

"...Dean." Came a female voice. Dean froze, a very familiar female voice.

"...Denielle." He growled angrily. Damn, he had burned the bitch!

"No." She said. "It's Traci! That bitch is gone!" Dean paused. Could he trust her this time? But he remembered that she had switched bodies.

"...how do I know you're telling the truth?..."

"Well, you're just going to have to hope, cause I'm your only choice of getting your brother back." She said to him with a hard and rushed tone.

"Sam? Where is he?"

"The bitches got him."

"What?! They're dead!"

"Exactly!"

"..what?"

"Dean! They're ghosts! They've been dead for centuries!"


	22. The Ritual

"We can't talk here. You're in trouble." Dean heard her jump to her feet and moments later he was dragged off his. He stumbled slightly then regained his footing and yanked his arm from her grip. "Dean!!"

"How can I be sure you're not leading me into a trap?" Dean tested.

"And how the hell do you expect to save your brother when you're blind!?" She growled at him. She seemed like Traci...Dean knew her mood when she was in the middle of some trouble; she always got bristled up and ready to attack at any moment. But he had been so sure that she was herself before, she acted so much like Traci, and she never let her guard down. Denielle was good...so how could he be sure it wasn't Denielle?

"And what do you suggest I do then?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She said, sounding shock as if it was that obvious. "Get your sight back!!"

* * *

Sam awoke slowly, opening his eyes and at first only seeing a swirl of dark colours. He had a sick feeling inside. Whatever happened, he was drugged, it's not like it hasn't happened before. The last moments before he blacked out flew through his mind. He was just leaving the public bathroom when he was snatced from behind, a cloth over his mouth and nose. After that, nothing.

The hunter blinked hard, ridding the fuzziness and came to clear vision. He was tied to a chair, in a dark room. There were candles set up around him, in a circle, all burning. It was then he was quickly aware of some sort of spell circle drawn on the floor, of which he was sitting in the middle of. He had never seen anything like it before. There was the smell of incense burning; strong.

Sam tried to pull his wrists free but they were bound by chains. He heard a door open behind him and strained his neck to look over his shoulder. A woman walked in, a black haired asian. Beautiful, but hardly in Sam's eyes at the moment.

"Hello again, Sam." She said, and he recognized her tone quickly.

"Denielle..." He snarled. She giggled.

"It's flattering that you know me despite the change in appearance."

"How are you still alive? You were in the explosion." She scowled at him then turned away towards a table that had a book and some old jars on it.

"If that was the case, I would have died when I was burned at the stake." Sam was quiet and she turned, meeting his puzzeled expression. "Don't I look good for a 283 year old woman?" She smirked.

* * *

"H-hi, Dean..." Came a timid voice. Immediately Dean growled. He knew that voice all too well and he could just see her image in his head. She was the last person he saw.

"Katie?" He took a step back. He knew it, it was a trap!

"Whoa whoa, wait, Dean! It's not what you think!" Traci quickly said.

"Oh, I believe it is!"

"Really?" Traci tested. "You really think Denielle would have bothered to try and trick you again? I could have killed you long time ago, Dean. You're blind and helpless-"

"Ah, let's remember who did a headshot earlier." Dean smirked. Traci groaned.

"Look, the one who blinded you, it wasn't Katie."

"Oh really? Then who was it? Cause I'd never forget that voice."

"I-It was Denielle." Katie said, timidly. "Sh-she was possessing me."

"Possessing? So you mean two ghosts were in that poor girl at the same time?" Both girls were quiet. Dean sighed.

"So the explosion did nothing to you guys?"

"No. Nothing hurts us, just our hosts."

"So..." Dean frowned. "Why couldn't Denielle use her power in Traci's body?"

"Th-there's only certain people who can be used as hosts." She explains. "And it's really hard to find one who can be a host and be able to perform the magic." Dean nodded slowly.

"So...I'm a special person?"

"Erm...no..."

"But you just said-..."

"No no, Denielle wanted to bring her husband back. Her husband wasn't a magic weilder."

"Right...magic weilder...feels like I'm stuck in a World of Warcraft game and can't get out." He shakes his head a little. "So what do they want Sam for?"

"She's settling for him instead of you." Traci said. "She realized he was better looking." Came her mocking voice.

"Oh, funny." Dean muttered. "Ok, so you say you can return my sight?"

"Y-yes...but it'll take some time."

"Time isn't something I have sweetheart."

* * *

"That's right, they're all ghosts." Denielle said. Sam could see her elbows moving; she was making something. "And lucky for me, I found a suitable host. Those bitches are still looking for their hosts, and they probably will for years."

"So what the hell do you want with me? If it was revenge you would have finished me long time ago..."

"Or I wanted to torture you slowly." She smiled, turning around. In her hands she held a old ancient looking jar. She walked over slowly and began to pour a gray powder onto the floor in front of Sam, just a small little pile. Sam frowned, unsure of what it was. She turned, setting the old jar down on the table.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam asked. He had never seen or heard of such a ritual.

"Bringing my husband back, what else? Since your brother is now out of reach at the moment, I'll settle for you." Sam tested the bonds around his wrists yet again. "These are his ashes." She said, her hand hovering just above the grey dust pile. "I made sure they were collected carefully after he was burned."

"He was a witch too?"

"No, silly...they burned him because he was married to me." She sighed. "Basterds..." She turned around and started to work at something again.

"Wait...so Jenny isn't gone then."

"No, the bitch is gone. I destroyed her ashes to make sure of it."

"So that's how to kill you witches, huh?" Sam said. Denielle giggled, turning back to him with a bowl of some sort of liquid.

"Yes yes, what a clever little boy. But it won't matter now, will it? Cause you're going to be possessed, and your brother isn't coming to save you." Sam smirked bitterly at her.

"You underestimate him." He watched as she poured the liquid onto the ashes. Next, she took a knife and a cup and walked over to Sam.

"Sorry to mark up your pretty skin.." She said, but her remorse was short lived as she slashed his arm. He hissed in pain and watched her collect some of his blood in the cup. She poured that cup onto the ashes as well.

"Now, time to start the ritual."


	23. Update

I'm really sorry for the suuper long wait for the last chapter! I promise you it is in the making and will be uploaded within a few days!


End file.
